Revival 'BBBOJM'
by DecaTilde
Summary: Stewie uses an invention to bring the world of Dragon Ball: Resurrection 'F' to life. Can this mean survival for Vinny, Sheridan, and some newly-revived allies? Sequel to "Stand by Me", based on Villains' Bad Girl's Family Guy universe. DISCONTINUED (again)
1. Stewie's Invention

_Revival 'BBBOJM'_

A _Family Guy_ / _Dragon Ball_ crossover fanfic

based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, this is it! The worlds of Family Guy and Dragon Ball finally unite for the first time in one of my fanfics, in another FFN user's universe. I just hope Brian4life and Villains' Bad Girl don't mind Dragon Ball characters inside the world of Family Guy._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stewie's Invention

* * *

It's been a month since Sheridan was welcomed into the Griffin house, and Vinny had gained a new girlfriend in her. She did really well in pupsitting Janet and Jonathan. However, before Vinny would have time to set up a one-month-anniversary dinner date with her, he was busy reading a Japanese comic book ("Manga" as they call it) translated into English.

"Oh!" Vinny shouted in surprise upon reading a page. "It looks like Commander Sorbet of the Frieza Force plans on using the Earth's Dragon Balls to bring back their fallen leader. Little does he know that it ain't Son Goku who killed him; it was his rival's son, Trunks."

"Well," Stewie sighed, coming down the stairs with Janet and Jonathan, "I had mastered all disciplines of science, guys. And quite frankly, I'm bored with it."

"Gee, that's too bad, Stewie," Jonathan replied. "Luckily, Janet and I can kill the boredom with reading books."

"Yeah," Janet agreed, "like Uncle Vinny is doing."

"I see," Stewie replied. "Maybe I'd like to take on a new challenge and explore the world of a book."

"How are you going to do _that_ , Stewie?" Janet shrugged. "Are you some sort of wizard?"

Stewie laughed. "Good one, Janet!" He then came to his senses. "But seriously, as you may know, I'm an inventor. That's why I've invented a device that can take us into the world of a book."

On this, he showed the twins a silver box with buttons in red and green, three gauges below them, a slot, and a couple antennae.

Vinny couldn't help but notice this.

"Oh," he simply said. "Can this machine of yours work on Manga as well?"

"It works with any kind of book, Vinny," Stewie answered, " _including_ Manga."

"Well," Vinny began, "how about you use this book I'm reading? It's a Manga adaptation of _Dragon Ball Z_ film 15, _Resurrection 'F'_."

"What's _Dragon Ball Z_ , Uncle Vinny?" asked Jonathan.

Vinny answered, "It's an action anime based on Parts 2 and 3 of the _Dragon Ball_ Manga written by Akira Toriyama. The namesake of the Manga, the Dragon Balls, are used to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron so wishes can be granted."

"Wishes?" Janet repeated. "What kinds?"

"Any kinds of wishes," Vinny answered, "including immortality, wealth, and even...resurrection."

"You mean, we may wish our parents and older siblings back?" Jonathan realized.

"Yes," Vinny nodded, "but Shenron can't grant the same wish more than once. The _Namekian_ Eternal Dragon Porunga, however, _can_."

"Well, then, let's go," Stewie declared. "Nothing but good old-fashioned wish-granting."

Stewie pressed the green button, and the machine powered up, with the _Resurrection 'F'_ Manga in the slot. Light bathed the living room. Then, it subsided. Stewie, Vinny and the twins were still in the living room.

"Huh, it didn't work," Stewie guessed, an index finger on his chin. "Maybe if I checked the factors responsible..."

Just then, Vinny's phone started ringing. Vinny answered it.

"Hello?"

"Vinny, it's me," New Brian replied on the other line.

"Oh, hey, New Brian," Vinny greeted. "If this is about Sheridan, I'm treating her right."

"That's not why I'm calling," New Brian replied. "These weird aliens, a spaceship, seven gold orbs with red stars, and a giant dragon-like creature appeared, and the sky has turned black all of a sudden."

Vinny lowered his phone.

"The beginning of _Resurrection 'F'_ ," he realized.

Stewie inspected his machine.

"Oh, no wonder," he deduced upon looking at a knob on the back. "I've set the machine in reverse." He turned to his canine friends. "Do you know what this means?"

"If I have the correct calculations," Jonathan wondered, "if this machine usually sends people into the world of a book, then setting it in reverse can send characters from a book to _our_ world, right?"

Stewie smiled a bit, then ran up to his room, then back down with a red wrist watch.

"I hope we aren't too late," Stewie said. "Everyone, hold on!"

Vinny and the twins latched their paws on Stewie, and he pressed a button on the watch. In a flash, the four had disappeared.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I hope it's okay with Patrick McCarthy, founder of Hero's Path Animation (Quirky Kid Animation), that I use the device, originally used in his FGfanimation, "Stewie Potter"._


	2. A Last-Minute Wish

Chapter 2 - A Last-Minute Wish

* * *

"A foolish choice," Eternal Dragon Shenron began, "but very well."

His eyes glowed red, making the wish Sorbet made; the black-nosed blue alien in question grinned.

New Brian, who hid behind a mountain rock, shuddered as Stewie, Vinny, Janet and Jonathan appeared behind him.

"Hey, Mr. New Brian," Jonathan greeted, getting his attention. "What's going on?"

"Hey, guys," New Brian greeted back. "These weird aliens suddenly appeared, and the sky has turned completely black. This huge long dragon, Shenron, can grant any wishes. This blue alien wished for some guy called Frieza to be brought back to life, but Shenron says that he was cut to pieces and obliterated long ago, and this blue alien got rude and..."

The other dogs and Stewie were confused at New Brian's explanation.

"Uh, you're confusing us, New Brian," Vinny interrupted. "Can you make it brief, please?"

He was answered when bits of white and purple flesh and metal pieces fell from the sky.

"Okay," Vinny understood. "I see what's happened. Frieza's just been wished back to life, even though he's in pieces."

Said pieces tried to pull themselves together, but fell. One of the pieces, an eye, rolled to a Shiba Inu puppy in Ninja garments, a brunette girl in a green jumpsuit, and a blue imp-looking creature wearing a red and black tunic, a yellow shirt and khaki pants, freaking them out.

"Who are _these_ guys?" New Brian pointed.

"That's the Pilaf gang," Vinny answered. "The blue imp, Pilaf, wants to rule the world."

"Granted," Shenron's voice got the attention of the group. "Now speak your remaining two wishes."

"What?" Sorbet replied in confusion. "I didn't know I'd get three."

"Indeed," Shenron said. He then explained, "When Earth's guardian was replaced, my powers were altered as well. Today, I have the ability to grant you three. But there are limits-if the wish requires great power such as bringing back the planet's population, that would consume _two_ wishes. So, choose wisely."

"What _else_ could I wish for, then?" Sorbet wondered before turning to Tagoma. "I could bring King Cold brought back, too, and then we'd _really_ be unstoppable."

"What about a more powerful fleet, sir?" Tagoma asked.

Stewie jumped and landed in front of the two.

"Well, if _that's_ the case," he said, "then Mr. Dragon, I wish for my dogs Brian, Barbara and their first litter to be brought back to life and brought here, please."

"Oh, great," Sorbet growled, placing a hand in front of his face. "Just what we need, another infant human."

"That requires great power, young one," Shenron replied to Stewie. "But since you were so polite to me, I shall grant _your_ wish as well." His eyes again glowed red.

Janet and Jonathan gasped, smiling.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that glowed behind New Brian and Vinny. And from the flash appeared six familiar collared dogs-three in white fur, and three in yellow fur. Brian, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus Griffin had just been wished back to life. However, the six were confused.

"W-what the...?" Brian said, getting the attention of New Brian, Vinny, Janet, Jonathan, and a then-smiling Stewie. "Stewie? Vinny?"

"Brian, Barbara!" Stewie shouted in joy, rushing to the newly-resurrected dogs. "You're alive, my friends! And so are your first litter!"

Stewie then hugged Brian, shedding tears of joy.

"Your wishes have been fulfilled," Shenron said, getting a feared Sorbet's attention. "I bid you farewell."

And with that, Shenron disappeared, and the seven glowing Dragon Balls raised up and scattered miles away. Sorbet moaned, and growled in anger at Stewie.

"You'll pay for your interference, you little brat!"

Sorbet got a ring out and prepared to fire, scaring Stewie.

"Everyone, grab on!" Vinny shouted, running to Stewie and holding his shoulder very tightly. The rest of the dogs, save for the Shiba Inu, followed suit.

Sorbet's ring shot a laser, but Stewie pressed a button on his watch and disappeared with Brian, Barbara, their puppies, New Brian and Vinny just in time before the laser could touch them.

"Dammit," Sorbet snapped a finger. "He got away."

"Commander," Tagoma got his attention. "We have to move quickly."

"Oh, dear," the Shiba Inu moaned. "There goes my million Zeni."

"And _my_ chance for the most-delicious ice cream in the world," the brunette girl added in agreement.

* * *

Back in the Griffins' living room, Stewie and the rest appeared next to the couch.

"Phew," Stewie sighed in relief. "That was a close call."

"Stewie, Vinny, what the hell's going on here?" Brian asked. "Why'd Barbara, the puppies and I get resurrected?" He then saw New Brian. "And what's _he_ doing here?"

"New Brian!" Barbara cried joyously, running to him and hugging him. "Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"Hey, Barbara," New Brian greeted. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

"What were you doing in the first place, New Brian?" Vinny shrugged, prompting Barbara to suddenly growl at him.

"Oh, I was just looking for Annabelle when the alien fiasco happened," New Brian replied.

"You," Barbara menacingly pointed at Vinny. "The last thing I remembered was fighting you in the front yard!"

"Barbara," Brian began, "what's gotten into you?"

"Yeah," Briana added, "you trying to make yourself look bad in front of our uncle?"

"Back off, Briana" Barbara replied. "This is between me and..." She started to cool down a bit. "Your...uncle?"

"Yeah, that's right, Barbs," Vinny answered. "I'm your brother-in-law, remember?"

"No, I...I don't remember," Barbara replied, placing a paw on her forehead. "Brian, puppies, what's going on here?" She then looked at Janet and Jonathan, confused. "And who are _these_ two puppies?"

"Why," Brian began, "they're our second litter, Janet and Jonathan. Don't you remember _that_?"

"That can't be," Barbara shook her head in disbelief. "They died at birth. I was saddened."

"Uh-oh," Vinny feared. "Barbara thinks she's in the erased timeline."

"Temporal amnesia," Stewie realized. "Barbara must have somehow lost her memories of her time in heaven with Brian and the first litter and her knowledge of Vinny being Brian's brother when she was resurrected."

"Well," Vinny began, "there's still something Barbara needs to explain." He turned to Barbara. "Barbs, why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?" Barbara asked.

"You know damn well what," Vinny replied. "The dog fights."

Barbara's expression changed from sudden anger to complete shock and fear.

"Mom, what's Uncle Vinny talking about?" Jenny asked.

"I was afraid this day would come," Brian sighed. Getting the puppies' attention, he continued, to them, "It's about time you puppies knew. Sometime, after I found your mother, she explained to me about how that jerk, may he rest in misery, found her and raised her to be a fighting dog."

The two litters dropped their jaws in shock.

"It isn't true," Marcus shuddered. "Tell me it isn't true, Mom."

Barbara sighed. "It's true," she admitted.

"So, all this time," Janet began, "we were descended from a fighter?"

"Yes, Janet," Vinny answered. "Of course, to Brian and Barbs, James Woods was resurrected, too, by scientists, and it was due to him being a celebrity."

"James Woods is back?" Brian repeated, eyes widening. "Well, that _still_ doesn't mean I'd forgive him."

With that, he crossed his arms.

" _I_ wouldn't forgive him, either," Barbara agreed. "It was horrible, being denied our feeding time unless he said different, being stuffed in wooden cages, fighting those bigger, meaner dogs. Oh, I wouldn't be reminded about...Arnie."

Vinny's ears perked up, and New Brian's eyes widened.

"Arnie?!" they repeated in shock. They then looked at each other. "Wait. _You_ know Arnie, too?"

"Excuse me," Brian halted. "Who the hell is Arnie?"

Barbara sighed. "Arnie...is the bigger, more ferocious dog I told you about, Brian," she answered. "He fought me so hard, I couldn't fight back."

"So _that's_ why you fought me," Vinny realized. "To toughen up so you could have a rematch with him."

"Yes," Barbara replied in agreement.

"I can't say I blame you, Barbs. Arnie ain't just a dog; he's a monster. I fought him one time, and I didn't have the balls to beat him. I tell you, he's tougher than I am."

"Anyway, Vinny," Barbara began, "how did you know about the dog fights?"

"My girlfriend, Sheridan," Vinny replied, prompting Barbara to widen her eyes in shock. "She told me everything."

"Sheridan?" Barbara repeated. " _She_ told you?"

"Who's Sheridan?" Brian shrugged.

The dog in question opened the front door, having come back from shopping. Just then, she dropped her groceries in shock after seeing Brian, Barbara and the first litter alive. She then fainted.

"Uh-oh," Vinny feared, "speak of the devil."

"I take it _that's_ Sheridan, right?" Brian asked.

Stewie, New Brian, Barbara, Vinny, Janet and Jonathan nodded.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I PM'd VBG, asking who the bigger, tougher dog that beat Barbara is, and she answered that it's a male Pit Bull named Arnie. She added that he's even tougher than Vinny. Arnie will have a minor villainous role in the fanfic._


	3. Barbara's Guilt

Chapter 3 - Barbara's Guilt

* * *

A few minutes have passed, and Sheridan recovered from fainting.

"Sheridan, are you okay?" Vinny asked, rushing to her.

The Collie placed a paw on her forehead.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I...I thought I saw Barbara back from the dead."

"You _did_ , Sheridan," said Barbara.

Sheridan gasped.

"Barbara?"

Barbara nodded.

Sheridan lowered her eyebrows and turned away, causing Barbara's expression to change from joy to confusion.

"Why'd you abandon me, Barbara?" Sheridan asked her.

"Abandon you?" Barbara repeated.

"She needed you back in the ring, Barbs," Vinny added to Sheridan's question.

Barbara gasped in shock and realization.

"Oh, no," she whimpered. "It's because of what happened to me after my fight with Arnie, isn't it?"

Sheridan gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Barbara was hurt," Brian explained to Sheridan, "and I gave her hospitality, and a place to stay."

Sheridan froze.

"Is _that_ why you disappeared, Barbara?" Sheridan asked.

Barbara nodded sadly.

New Brian walked to his daughter.

"Sheridan, don't you remember what I said to you last month?" New Brian reminded her. "You can't stay mad at her forever." He turned to Barbara. "I understand that you didn't want to abandon her, right, Barbara?"

"You're right," Barbara agreed. "I _didn't_ want to abandon her. But James kicked me out of the ring, calling me useless."

Again, Sheridan turned away.

"Who's side are you on, Daddy?" Sheridan retorted.

"Daddy?" Brian repeated before turning to New Brian. "Wait a minute. You're...?"

"That's right, Brian," New Brian admitted. "Sheridan's my daughter. And when Barbara was kicked out, it broke her heart."

"And I have myself to blame," Barbara sighed. "She needed me, and I wasn't there for her. I'm sorry, Sheridan. I hope that you can forgive me."

Sheridan didn't want to look at her. "No, Barbara," she disagreed. "I _can't_ forgive you. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Barbara understood, and hung her head sadly. The first litter glared angrily at her.

* * *

Brian consoled Barbara as they and the first litter went out the door, with Stewie, Vinny and the second litter followed them.

"Don't worry, Barbara," Brian assured. "I think it's best if you don't think about Sheridan for a while."

"Brian," Stewie got his attention, "where are you going? I just wished you and your family back and..."

"Stewie, we can't stay here!" Brian replied. "Everyone else in Quahog thinks that we're still dead!"

"Except for Quagmire just now," Vinny noticed, pointing next door.

The Griffins' neighbor froze in fear near his mailbox, dropped his mail, and screamed.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Quagmire," Ollie greeted sarcastically. "You look like you've seen ghosts now?"

"Yeah," Glenn answered, scared, "because you _are_ ghosts!"

"Well, we're _not_ , Fag-mire!" Brian disagreed.

" _Fag_ -mire?" Vinny repeated, confused. "He ain't a smoker, Brian, nor is he British. He's our neighbor."

"There's something you don't know about our rivalry, Vinny," Brian replied. "He started hating me since 2009, all on account of all the bad things I've done in the past."

"Bad things?"

"I even had sex with his genderbent father!"

"Oh!" Vinny shouted, grossed out. "My brother slept with our neighbor's dad?"

"Wait a minute," Glenn got caught off. "You're Brian's brother?"

"Yeah," Vinny replied, shrugging. "He and I may have different mothers, but we're still blood."

"Vinny, you idiot!" Glenn shouted. "Why didn't you tell me about your being related to this piece of crap that's supposed to stay dead?!"

"Don't talk about my big brother that way," Vinny disagreeably replied. "He ain't a piece of crap."

"Is _too_!" Glenn talked back. "He's a whiny, pretentious, overzealous, big, sad, alcoholic bore!"

"Don't talk about me that way in front of my little brother, you dick!" Brian shouted. "Besides, he doesn't even know you're a half-Polish pervert, Quagelchek!"

"You son of a bitch!" Glenn shouted back.

Before a physical fight between the two would begin, Vinny pushed Glenn back, while Stewie pushed Brian back.

"Stay away from my dog, you garbage-humping phony!" Stewie shouted.

"Yeah!" Barbara agreed. "And if you ever reveal to anyone else about our being alive, you're going to get it!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Glenn replied.

" _You_ shut up!" Barbara shouted back. "I've been trained to be a fighting dog, and if you don't watch out, I'm gonna _kill_ your ass!"

"Barbara, calm down," Brian begged. "You're getting too carried away with this fighting dog thing. Now come on, let's get out of here."

Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus followed Brian to the garage.

"Brian, wait!" Vinny called.

Brian opened the garage door too late, as he saw not his Prius but Vinny's Taurus in its place.

"What the hell happened to my Prius?" Brian asked.

"Oh, that's right," Barbara realized. "After you died, Brian, Peter and Lois sold your Prius to a used car dealership."

"Oh, great," Brian replied in anger. "Now how are we gonna get out of here and find a place to stay?"

"Here," Stewie said, handing Brian his watch. "You can use my kinetic teleportation watch. It can take you anyplace you want to go."

"Okay," Brian replied, putting the watch on.

"But there's still one problem, Brian," Barbara got her mate's attention. "Where are we going to stay?"

"You can stay at my old tiny apartment in Providence," Vinny suggested, tapping the coordinates on the watch screen like a tablet.

"Well, all right," Barbara replied. "But that doesn't mean that I can trust you, Vinny." Turning to Brian, she continued, "I hope it's not too dusty in there, and that nobody bought it before we did."

"I'm sure nobody bought it," Brian assured.

"Come on, kids," Barbara said to the puppies, "let's go."

The puppies didn't want to look at their mother.

"Why _should_ we?" Jenny asked. "You abandoned Sheridan."

Barbara was emotionally hurt on this.

"Yeah," Ollie agreed. "And you shouldn't be mad at Uncle Vinny anymore. We're not holding hands with a dishonest mother."

"Fine," Brian began, "you can hold _my_ hands, then."

The puppies did so, while Barbara held on to Brian's shoulder.

"Goodbye again, Brian," Stewie waved.

"Goodbye, Stewie," Brian waved back before turning to Vinny. "And Vinny, you continue to take care of the second litter for us, okay?"

"I will, Brian," Vinny replied.

Stewie pressed a button on the watch, and Brian, Barbara and their first litter disappeared in a flash.

"Uh, Vinny," New Brian began, coming out of the house, "I left my Mustang at the mountains while searching for Annabelle. Can you please give me a ride back so I can pick it up?"

"Sure thing, New Brian," Vinny replied. "I suppose my dinner date with your daughter can wait for a few hours."


	4. Bring Me to Life

Chapter 4 - Bring Me to Life

* * *

After Brian bought Vinny's apartment in Providence, he felt uncomfortable upon seeing that neither Briana, Ollie, Jenny nor Marcus would forgive Barbara for not telling them about her being a fighting dog sooner, or for abandoning Sheridan.

He hated to see Barbara so sad because of her dishonesty. So, he thought of a solution to make her feel better.

After buying a Prius that resembled the one he drove before his death, Brian took Barbara and the first litter to see his ex-girlfriend, Tracy Flannigan, and their son, Dylan. Barbara and the first litter were surprised upon learning that Brian had a human son.

After introducing Dylan to his younger half-siblings, Brian said to them, "Now remember, puppies. I'm just doing this out of love for you. Until the four of you learn to respect your mother for being a fighting dog, you're going to stay with Dylan and Tracy. Listen to them. Do as they tell you."

"But Dad," Briana replied.

"I know, Briana," Brian was aware of what she was going to say. "But your mother and I are only doing what's best for you, since you can't forgive her now."

The puppies understood sadly, and hung their heads.

"Don't worry," Brian assured. "We'll come by and visit you. I promise." He gave each of the puppies a hug before turning to Dylan. "Dylan, you watch over them for us."

"I will, Dad," Dylan replied.

Brian walked to his new Prius, got in it, and waved to the puppies, "See you again soon."

As Brian started the car and drove away from the Flannigan house, he noticed that Barbara was still sad.

 _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors,_

 _Leading you down into my core,_

 _Where I've become so numb?_

"Don't worry, honey," Brian assured. "It's going to be all right. We have an apartment all to ourselves now, and we're hiding from Quahog's publicity."

 _Without a soul,_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

"I know, Brian," Barbara replied. "But still, I'm going to miss those puppies."

 _Until you find it there and lead it back_

"I know it's not going to be forever, Barbara," Brian added, "but sooner or later, they're going to respect you."

 _Home_

Barbara smiled a bit, but her expression changed back to that of worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in space, in Sorbet's space ship, the newly-revived Frieza was putting himself back together in the ship's new regeneration chamber.

 _(Wake me up.) Wake me up inside._

 _(I can't wake up.) Wake me up inside._

 _(Save me.) Call my name and_

 _Save me from the dark._

The fluids in the chamber began to bubble, and an alarm was blaring.

"At last," Sorbet said, raising his hands. "LORD FRIEZA IS BACK!"

 _(Wake me up.) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up.) Before I come undone._

 _(Save me.) Save me from_

 _The nothing I've become._

Inside the chamber, Frieza's cells were reforming. He had a chestnut-shaped skull with horns protruding from it at 45 degree angles, and his torso was given violet armor with gold shoulder plates.

Tagoma and the frog soldier feared the worst as the chamber crackled jolts. As Tagoma began to track energy readings on his eyepiece, it shattered, as did Sorbet's and many other soldiers' in the ship.

The chamber started to shatter, and Frieza opened his eyes, fully restored. His massive energy broke open the chamber. Fluids spilled all over the room.

 _Bring me to life._

 _(I've been living a lie; there's nothing inside.)_

The ship was once again stable, and Frieza stepped out of the now-shattered chamber, cracking the joints in his neck, and spitting out some fluids.

 _Bring me to life._

"It's been a long time since I felt like this," Frieza said, wagging his pink reptilian tail. "It's a rare feat to catch me by surprise. I've actually been brought back to the living world."

He then looked around himself. Among them were not only Sorbet, Tagoma and the frog soldier, but also a red horned soldier with black armor.

"Welcome back, Lord Frieza," Sorbet greeted nervously. "Great to see you."

"Ah? And who are _you_?"

"Uh, well," Sorbet replied, stammering, "my name's Sorbet, my lord. I was part of your support staff before the third stellar region."

"Oh," Frieza understood, placing a hand on his black girdle. "Yes, your squashed little face is vaguely familiar."

"Actually," Sorbet began, "I was serving as the commander of your forces, my lord, just in your absence, of course."

" _You've_ been in charge?" Frieza asked him, confused. He then chuckled, and looked beside himself before walking to a domed window, clasping his hands behind his back. He then grasped his hand. "I've pined for flesh and bone so long," he suddenly continued, "it's hard to believe it's true."

"That's right, my lord," Sorbet replied. "We brought you back using the Dragon Balls and our new regeneration technology."

"Dragon Balls, you say?" Frieza repeated. "Oh, right, those funny little orbs from the miserable planet Namek."

"We couldn't find the Namekian survivors, despite our search," Sorbet admitted. "So Tagoma and I risked our lives on Earth and used the Dragon Balls _there_ instead."

"And who is Tagoma?"

"That would be me, Lord Frieza," Tagoma introduced. "Your loyal subject, and it was my great honor to play such a vital role in bringing you back."

"I see," Frieza replied. "No doubt, the highlight of your career." He turned to the window.

"Tagoma's been an outstanding warrior under my command, sirm" Sorbet informed him. "He even rivals Zarbon and Dodoria."

"We'll see about that. I know it's hard to count the days when you're dead, but what took you so long to restore my life?"

"I'm sorry, your lordship," Sorbet apologized. "It wasn't easy."

"I'll tell you what isn't so easy, my small commander-suffering all those years in Earth's Hell." It was then that he remembered being trapped in a cocoon on a sakura tree and being annoyingly paraded by fairies and teddy bears. "It was a Hell worse than anything I could have ever imagined," he growled.

"You must be relieved then," Sorbet replied. "We're so glad you're back."

Frieza softly cackled. "I bet my mighty empire is falling to pieces without me cracking the whip," he guessed. "And you only revived me when you did because you were desperate. Did I guess accurately?"

"N-no, my lord," Sorbet admitted. "It's not like that at all, I swear."

"And my father?"

"Our plan was to bring _you_ back first, Lord Frieza," Sorbet replied, "and _then_ resurrect King Cold. But as soon as we could make another wish, an Earthling infant interfered and brought back his dogs."

"Earthling infant?" Frieza repeated. "Well, it's no matter of _mine_. And I don't think we need to worry about reviving my self-important father."

"Yes, of course," Sorbet understood. "Whatever you think is best, sir."

Frieza then grasped his hand again and again. "It feels as though my body is a bit rusty around the edges," he said. "Perhaps I need to wait a tad longer before exacting my sweet revenge."

"Uh, your revenge, sir?" Sorbet repeated.

"Don't tell me you're surprised, are you?" Frieza clutched his hand. "Of course my vengeance must be satisfied. I won't rest until both of those super simians are vanquished! They'll pay for what they did to me, and they'll pay for it in blood!"

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of term," Tagoma suggested, "but would it be wiser to forget about the Saiyans, my lord, and focus on the _rest_ of the universe?"

Frieza was about to point a finger at him, but he was interrupted when a light-purple skinned alien with black and gold armor and greenish-yellow spots on his head came in.

"Commander Sorbet!" he addressed.

"Yes, what is it?" Sorbet replied.

Holding an anthropomorphic white Pit Bull very tightly by the wrist, the purple alien continued, "We have a stowaway on board, of the genus canis."

"Let go of me, you damned extraterrestrial!" the Pit Bull shouted in a voice that sounded like Lelouch vi Britannia from _Code Geass_. "I'm trained in the art of fighting, and if you don't watch out, I'll..."

"Let him go," Frieza ordered, surprising the purple alien. "He could be of use to me." Turning to Sorbet, he continued. "As for you, Sorbet, either you have brought the most-cowardly of all my troops like Tagoma here to my welcoming party, or the Frieza Force has become woefully faint of heart!"

Tagoma was emotionally hurt on this.

"How do you expect us to run an empire that strikes fear across the galaxies while we're cowering at a handful of Saiyan garbage?!"

"Please, forgive me, my lord," Tagoma pleaded. "I live to serve you."

"Killing you wouldn't be fun, would it, Tagoma?" Frieza replied. "So I may let you live."

"But Lord Frieza," Sorbet began, "that Saiyan called Goku has been through a great deal while you were gone. He has faced all sorts of foes."

"So, he's even more formidable than the last time we fought?" Frieza guessed.

"I know that's hard to hear," Sorbet replied. "but it's true."

Frieza chuckled.

"I'd expect nothing _less_ from that monkey," he said. "I'll just have to become stronger myself. It's as simple as that."

"But my lord," Sorbet admitted, "he even beat Majin Buu-that's the last battle our drones recorded. Who knows if there were more?"

Frieza slapped his tail to the floor in anger, scaring Sorbet.

"Father once said," Frieza began, "there were two warriors I was never able to challenge: Beerus the Destroyer and Majin Buu. You're telling me Goku beat _that_ Buu?"

"Yes, sir," Sorbet replied.

"Then, he's even mightier than I dared to dream," Frieza realized, calm then. "This could be most salubrious for me."

"Uh, I'm not sure I know that word, sir."

"It means 'beneficial to a person's health and well-being'. And what could be more salubrious for a conqueror than the motivation to become so strong, he's never dethroned again?"

"As you say, my lord."

Frieza levitated, glowing and gathering energy.

"I've never trained a day in my life," he said. "There was never a need. Imagine what could happen if I unlock my latent potential."

"Hold on," Sorbet caught on. "You mean you could get stronger, stronger than your final form?"

"Of course, my minion," Frieza replied. "Now shut your gaping mouth, so I can concentrate. If I train in earnest, for the next four months... yes, I could reach a power level of 1.3 Million!" He then turned to Tagoma and the Pit Bull. "And you two are going to help me in my training. Now, what is your name, stowaway?"

"My name is Arnie, sir," the Pit Bull answered. "I'm one of the toughest fighting dogs in Rhode Island."

"Rhode Island, you say?" Frieza repeated. "That's one of the fifty United States, I believe. And I don't know if your name is suitable enough for the Frieza Force, so I'll give you a pseudonym. How does 'Igochi' sound?"

"Igochi, huh?" Arnie repeated. "I like it." With that, he grinned evilly.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _The song used in this chapter is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, written by Amy Lee, Ben Moody and David Hodges and produced by Dave Fortman. It is copyright of Wind-up Records._

 _If I were to choose a voice for Arnie, it would be Johnny Yong Bosch, who played Adam Park in Power Rangers and voiced titular anti-hero Lelouch vi Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. As for Frieza in this fanfic, Chris Ayres is okay, but I think it would be better if he sounds like how Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane does Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sideous in Robot Chicken's sketches that are based on and are parodies of George Lucas' Star Wars film series._

 _Also, for Arnie's nickname, "Igochi" it is based on the Japanese word "ichigo", which means "strawberry". Strangely, Johnny Yong Bosch played main character Ichigo in the English dub of Bleach._


	5. Four Months Later

Chapter 5 - Four Months Later...

* * *

Four months later, Vinny decided it was time to do a little shopping at the Quahog Mall for something to give Sheridan. After his shopping was over, just when Vinny drove his Taurus back to the Griffin house, he saw New Brian's Mustang stop by the Griffin house.

"New Brian," Vinny greeted as the Border Collie exited the car. "Didn't think I'd see _you_." Out of the right passenger seat on the front came New Brian's Collie mate, Annabelle. "Oh, and you must be Annabelle, Sheridan's mother."

"Howdy, Vinny," Annabelle greeted back in a Southern-Kentucky/Tennessee accent. "New Brian's told me so much about you since he found me. He said that you found my little Sheridan and that you're her boyfriend."

"Yeah, I _am_ her boyfriend all right," Vinny chuckled. "But..." Before he could continue, he looked both ways to ensure nobody else was watching. Then, he whispered into Annabelle's ear what he did, then into New Brian's.

"Oh," New Brian understood. "So I guess it's finally going to happen, right?"

"That's right, N.B.," Vinny replied. "But don't tell Sheridan if you see her, though."

"Y'know, Vinny," Annabelle said, "'N.B.' is _my_ nickname for New Brian, too."

"And I suppose you two are here to deliver the good news to Sheridan about your finding Annabelle?" Vinny asked New Brian.

"Yup," New Brian answered. "We've already been to the Fuller house and let both Anna and Bella know."

"That's good," Vinny said. "It would be a bit better if you posted on social media about this."

"Yeah, it _would_ be," Annabelle agreed. "But New Brian thought it to be a surprise for Sheridan."

* * *

When the three dogs came into the house via the front door to greet the rest of the family, who were sitting on the couch, a Quahog 5 Action News Special Report came on.

"This just in," anchorman Tom Tucker reported. "A mysterious spacecraft has just been sighted atop of Providence."

"Providence?" Lois repeated. "That's Vinny's old hometown."

"Yeah, it _is_ my old hometown," Vinny agreed. Then, he realized something. "Uh, Stews?" he whispered. "Did you remember to turn off that multimedia machine of yours?"

"You didn't remind me to, Vin," Stewie whispered back. "Besides, once the machine starts, it doesn't stop until sometime after the story's over."

"Uh-oh," Vinny feared. "I think I know what's going to happen next."

"Anyway," Peter noticed, "I see that New Brian has found a Collie."

Sheridan, too, noticed. "That's not just a Collie, Peter," she replied, "that's my mother." She then realized. "My mother? Mom!" she shouted in glee, hugging her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Howdy, darling," Annabelle greeted back. "It's so good to see you again. When I went to look for food for y'all, I turned back and saw that you were gone. Your daddy told me what happened. Did that mean man hurt you?"

"Not too badly, Mom," Sheridan replied.

"Shhh!" Chris placed an index finger over his mouth. "We're trying to watch the news."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _If I had to pick a voice for Annabelle, it would be Candi Milo; she did an amazing portrayal of Sharlene in Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico. I'm basing Annabelle's accent on Sharlene's._


	6. Author’s Note

_Sorry for the delay of new chapters. I'm just taking a little break. But don't worry. In the next chapter, we're going to learn about Arnie's history before and after the dog fighting organization, how he got inside Sorbet's spaceship, and his training with both Frieza and Tagoma. And when the chapter ends, a secret will be revealed. Until then, peace._


	7. Author’s Note (again)

_I just found out about the passing of Bulma's Japanese voice actress, Hiromi Tsuru. It came as such a shock to me. She's voiced Bulma since the Dragon Ball anime began in 1986, up until the current anime, Dragon Ball Super, which is currently at the Universal Survival saga. Anyway, I dedicate this fanfic in memory of her._

 **Hiromi Tsuru**

 **1960-2017**

 _I'll continue the fanfic, which I think will be the last under my ownership under VBG's Family Guy OC and fanfic rights. For I had recently PM'd VBG, suggesting that she'd reboot her Brian and Barbara fanfic series, starting with an adaptation of Family Guy's current three-episode "Brian Moves Out" arc._


	8. Igochi’s History

Chapter 6 - Igochi's History

* * *

"We'll be landing on Earth shortly, my lord," Sorbet informed Frieza.

"Ha-ha," Frieza cackled on his hover throne. "Let me get this straight: you've had over a decade in the most-advanced fleet of all time, yet you've found only one of the Saiyans who defeated me?"

"Yes," Sorbet answered. "Believe me, sir. We've looked everywhere for the other one."

"Fine," Frieza replied. "That'll have to do for now."

"But Lord Frieza," Sorbet began, with his assembled fleet, including a now-armored Arnie, a.k.a. "Igochi", behind him, "once you get your revenge, what's to stop someone from using the Dragon Balls to bring the Saiyan back all over again?"

Frieza cackled yet again. "Don't worry, my minion," he assured. "I've already thought of that."

 _"Damn,"_ Igochi thought. _"I've never seen Lord Frieza act like this before. He's exactly like I was after James Woods found me and brought me to that dog fighting organization. I can just remember what it was like, even before all of this had ever happened. And man, what a gruesome past that was."_

* * *

 _We are treated to a flashback of what happened many years ago. It started when Igochi, still Arnie then, was just a puppy._

 _His mother, who was also a Pit Bull, being very protective of her litter, growled at James as he crept closer to her. She tried to stop him, but one of James' subordinates knocked her into a state of unconsciousness, prompting James to take the yipping puppies away from her and put them inside a dark green bag._

 _Arnie and his litter mates were then placed inside a wooden crate as soon as James arrived at the organization._

 _"This will be your new home from now on," James said, closing the crate. "No food or water for you unless I say different."_

 _As soon as James left without any care for the puppies, the puppies whimpered in fear._

 _"Oh, Arnie," one of the litter mates addressed, scared. "What's going to happen to us now?"_

 _"I don't know," young Arnie answered, unsure. "It looks hopeless, doesn't it?"_

 _"I wish we were home with Mommy right now."_

 _Arnie looked afraid, seeing the tougher, meaner, older dogs fighting. He was scared, thinking about the future ahead for him and his siblings._

* * *

 _Some time had passed since then. In that time, each of the litter fought hard while growing up in the organization._

 _However, while most of the litter died due to their many injuries in their fights, Arnie was the only survivor. He was strong enough to face any of the younger weaker dogs._

 _It wasn't until some time later when Barbara, who was also part of the ring, got all the fame and glory. It made Arnie very jealous._

* * *

 _On the day the two would duke it out with each other, Arnie gave her punch and kick after punch and kick, and he even bit her in some places, including her ear, until James shouted._

 _"STOP!" Arnie did. "That's enough, Arnie. You're the champion in this fight. **You** , however," he continued to the then-battered-and-bruised Barbara, "are too useless and worthless to fight here anymore!"_

 _New Brian, who was brought in with his three Collie daughters some time ago, watched sadly as Barbara was being taken out of the organization. He then was scared when he turned his attention to Arnie._

 _"You **will** be next one day, Border Collie," Arnie addressed him._

 _New Brian gulped._

* * *

 _Eventually, that time would come, and was supposed to begin before the referee_ _shouted, "STOP!" The match was then called off. "We had just received word that James, our ring's owner, has been found guilty. Therefore, the ring is, as of this moment, officially shut down, which means that this and any further matches of the ring are all cancelled!"_

 _New Brian had sighed with relief. He had just been freed, and so were his daughters._

 _Arnie wasn't happy however. He wanted another fight, but couldn't get it. And because the organization was condemned, he had been cost his job. So, he wandered around all of Rhode Island to fight a weak dog._

 _After a month of wandering, he stopped at an alley in Providence._

 _Many of the alley dogs were intimidated when he entered. Many, except for one. And that was Vinny, and he was still Leo's dog then._

 _"Hey, dumbass!" he addressed. "You ain't welcome in this part of town. So I suggest you vamoose before things get really ugly."_

 _"You think you can come here and challenge me, house dog?" Arnie replied. "I'm the toughest dog in all of Rhode Island."_

 _"Oh, yeah?" Vinny growled. "We'll see just how tough you are."_

 _Just then, a fight between the two dogs began. In that fight, Arnie showed no mercy when he punched and kicked Vinny in many places. He won the fight, but did allow Vinny, who laid all bruised up, to live._

 _"The next time I see you, house dog," Arnie addressed Vinny, "you're dead."_

 _Vinny got up, grunting. Blood running from his mouth._

 _"The name's Arnie, weakling," Arnie continued. "Remember it."_

 _Not long after Arnie walked off, still looking for weak dogs, Leo came and picked his dog up, eventually nursing him back to health._

* * *

 _It wasn't until four months ago when he noticed Sorbet's space ship, his crew, the Pilaf Gang, the Dragon Balls, and Shenron appear out of thin air, and the sky had turned completely black._

 _"What the hell?" he asked himself before walking to the space ship._

 _It wasn't long after he entered the ship when it started to take off._

 _"Holy crap!" Arnie shouted. "What the hell **is** this, an earthquake?!"_

 _"Well, well," a Frieza Force soldier said, coming in with arms crossed. "What do we have here?"_

 _"Back off, you bastard," Arnie replied, readying a fist. "If you touch me, you're gonna be sorry!"_

 _"Not as sorry as **you're** going to be, Earth Dog!" the soldier disagreed before grabbing him. "It's the dungeon for **you**!"_

* * *

 _Within the next four months, Frieza managed to train with both Arnie, then given the nickname "Igochi", and Tagoma._

 _During some of the training times, they've writhed on the ground of some planets._

 _"I appreciate you two spending your days groveling," Frieza complimented one time. "I guess we'll have the healing chambers ready for you. That's enough training for today."_

 _As Frieza walked away, Igochi grunted in agony._

 _"Lord...Frieza."_

* * *

 _"Those were tough times indeed,"_ Igochi thought. _"I was a little weaker then. But I'm a lot tougher than that now."_ And with that, he grinned evilly while putting his eye device on.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I PM'd VBG a while ago to give me information on Arnie's history, and I waited since. But I never got the info. So, since I still have the rights, I added my own history._

 _And, if I were to pick a voice for Puppy Arnie, it would be Michelle Ruff, since, coincidentally, she voiced Young Lelouch in Code Geass._


	9. New Friends

Chapter 7 - New Friends

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this, honey," Barbara worried, viewing something from the apartment window with a pair of binoculars.

"Why, Barbara?" Brian asked, walking to her. "What's going on outside?"

"Look," Barbara replied, handing Brian the binoculars.

Brian did what Barbara said. He saw the spaceship descend onto a field near Providence. However, that's not the only thing he saw. He also saw a group of individuals, which included four humans (one bald, taller and wearing a gown, another bald, shorter and wearing an orange gi, one wearing a green jumpsuit with black hair, and an old man wearing a white tank top and khaki pants and carrying a walking stick) and a green humanoid figure with pointy ears wearing a turban, a cloak and cape. Brian was confused at the sight of these five.

"What the hell? Who _are_ those guys?"

"What guys?" Barbara repeated.

Brian handed her the binoculars, and she saw the group.

"I don't know who _these_ guys are," Barbara repeated, "but I think they should get out of the way. Someone has to warn them," she continued, lowering the binoculars, "and I think that someone is _us_."

As Barbara ran to the door, Brian tried to halt her.

"Barbara, wait! We can't go out there, it's too dangerous. What if...?"

"I'm aware of what'll happen," Barbara replied, "but that's a risk we'll have to take."

Brian again looked at the window in worry, then back at her.

"Well, all right," Brian resigned. "This may be the first time in four months we've left Providence. I can't believe it's been _that_ long since we've been resurrected."

* * *

The ship continued descending.

"Hell was a womb," Frieza began, peering out the domed window, "and the dream of vengeance, my umbilical. Now I am reborn and will suckle the sweet milk of victory!" He cackled then.

The invasion was about to begin.

* * *

A blue station wagon was driving on the way to the field.

"This may be a bit dangerous for you puppies," Tracy addressed the litter in the back seat while driving. "So I need the four of you to stay close to Dylan."

"I agree," said Dylan in the passenger seat.

"Okay," Marcus quivered, cuddling his litter mates.

The station wagon pulled over as the ship landed. The passengers exited to join the group of five.

The short bald human had no visible nose, but there were six dots on his forehead. The tall bald human had a third eye on _his_ forehead. The black-haired human-looking figure in the green jumpsuit also wore a pair of glasses, as did the hermit with the white tunic. The green humanoid had patches of pink skin on his arms, and his tunic was violet. The group was readying themselves for some sort of fight.

As the Flannigans and the first litter began running to them, they stopped short only to see Brian and Barbara appear out of thin air.

"Mom? Dad?" The puppies asked.

"Dad?" Dylan added.

"Brian?" Tracy added.

This summons got their attention.

"Puppies?" Barbara asked, surprised.

"Dylan? Tracy?" Brian added. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Turning around, we see that Brian was wearing the kinetic transportation watch.

"Never mind what _we're_ doing here," Briana replied. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We just wanted to see what this spaceship descended here for," Brian answered. "Maybe it's the start of an invasion."

"It _is_ ," said a voice, getting the attention of the eight.

The man in the jumpsuit addressed them as an army of a thousand humanoid aliens wearing Frieza Force armor spewed out of the ship.

"Nothing annoys me more than uninvited guests," the green humanoid in the turban said, getting the attention of the man in the green jumpsuit.

"I told Chiaotsu this fight was too dangerous for him," said the man with three eyes.

"Don't worry about it," the man in the green jumpsuit replied in assurance, "I think it was a good call. Bulma made me promise I wouldn't even mention this to Goten or Trunks 'cause of how reckless and overconfident they are. They'd probably go straight for Frieza."

"Bulma?" Barbara repeated, confused.

"Goten?" Brian, ditto.

"Trunks?" Dylan, ditto.

"Frieza?" Briana, ditto.

"Who are _those_ guys?" Brian asked the man in the green jumpsuit, assuming he was that group's leader.

"Actually, Bulma's a woman," green jumpsuit answered, "and Trunks is her half-human half-Saiyan son. Goten's Trunks' best friend and my little brother. And Frieza's who you got to watch out for-he's this reptilian alien tyrant who was recently resurrected."

"Just like Barbara, the first litter and I were, four months ago," Brian replied. "I'm Brian Griffin, by the way."

"Son Gohan," green jumpsuit introduced. "And these are my friends Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi and Piccolo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gohan," Brian replied. "I never would have guessed there'd be others in Providence."

"Providence?" Gohan repeated, confused. "I thought this was still East City and it got an instant major remodel."

"Somehow," Brian began, "you guys must have been transported _here._ It must have been the work of my infantile scientist friend Stewie."

"No time for chit-chat, guys," Krillin, the short bald man in the orange gi, addressed. "I was hoping Goku and Vegeta would be here by now. Well, at least we have Buu. Wait a second." He looked in both directions for some reason. "Uh, _do_ we have Buu?"

"Yeah, about that," Gohan admitted, rubbing his head. "When I went to get him, he was asleep. We tried everything to wake him up: shook him, shoved him, even tricked him, but nothing worked. Eventually I had to give up."

"So much for my 'Let _Buu_ Handle It' plan," Master Roshi, the hermit, replied, about to reach into his pocket. "That means it's us five against all _them_?" He pulled out a sachet. "Least I had time to get some Senzu Beans from Korin. Hopefully these are enough."

"Senzu Beans?" Dylan repeated.

"Magical healing beans that can heal a person after they eat one," Master Roshi informed. He continued, to Gohan, "Have you been keeping up with your training? Because it doesn't look like it."

"No, not really," Gohan admitted. "But don't worry, I can still go Super Saiyan when I need to. Probably."

"Training? Super Saiyan?" Brian repeated, confused. "I have no idea what the hell's going on here."

"I don't have time to explain anything else, Brian," Gohan replied.

Just then, another spaceship, this time, smaller, descended to the group of thirteen. "Out of the hatch, a blue-haired woman greeted the group.

"Hello, everybody!" she waved.

"I take it _that_ must be Bulma," Brian guessed.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "But what's _she_ doing here?"

"You see that alien horde, right?" Krillin addressed her.

"I haven't heard from Goku or Vegeta," Bulma replied, looking at the horde, "so I figured I needed to warn you. Since you won't take cell phones anywhere, I had to come!"

"At least _we_ brought _ours_ ," Brian said as Bulma got off, "even though I can't call Stewie _or_ Vinny. I bet _they're_ watching the beginning invasion on the news."

"Wait," Bulma got caught off, looking at the dogs and Flannigans. "Who are _those_ guys?"

"They're just some new friends we just met," Gohan answered her.

"Oh, great, just what I need," Bulma sighed disgustedly. "Come on, Jaco," she addressed a purple humanoid with a mask-like face. "What are you waiting for? We clearly need all the help we can get in this fight!"

"Negative," Jaco whimpered. "I just said I'd drop you off! That's the deal."

"Are you kidding?! I thought you were the Super Elite Galactic Patrolman, a blazing shield of a zillion stars, or whatever!"

"Did you just slogan-shame me?" Jaco then got up. "Okay fine, I'll take on some of Frieza's men, preferably the _weaker_ ones." He then got off and struck a pose.

"So who's Mr. Spaceman?" Tien, three-eyes, asked Gohan.

"Beats me," Gohan answered, unsure. "Bulma seems to have a lot of weirdo friends, and I'm not talking about us."

The dogs and Flannigans seatdropped in confusion.

"Weird indeed," Brian agreed.

"I guess that brings our group to fifteen, then?" Barbara added.

"Says the dishonest mom," Briana regarded.

* * *

As the thousand soldiers floated together, including Igochi (strangely), the hatch of Sorbet's spaceship opened to reveal Frieza, still in his hover throne, ascending. He advanced closer to get a better look at the group of fifteen.

"Hmm, a Galactic Patrolman, a ragtag bunch of misfits, and a family of Earth dogs," he said. "At least there's variety."

"That must be this Frieza character you told me about, Gohan," Brian assumed in fear.

"Yeah," Gohan replied, about ready for a battle.

Brian gulped. "God, he looks intimidating."

"Intimidating is right," Bulma agreed. "He's practically oozing wickedness out of his face."

Of the thousand, Igochi noticed Barbara.

"Well," he began, " _there's_ a face I haven't seen in a while."

He descended to the group of fifteen and walked to her.

"It's been a long time, Barbara."

Barbara readied her fists, while the puppies cowered behind her.

"Didn't think I'd see _you_ again, Arnie," she addressed, getting Brian's attention. "I've toughened up since our fight in the organization, and now I'm ready for revenge."

"Revenge?" Igochi laughed. "Still persistent as ever, I see. And I go by the name 'Igochi' now."

"No matter _what_ you're called," Barbara began, "I can still fight you!"

Igochi smirked. "Small talk coming from such a weakling."

* * *

Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa stood with a microphone in hand, and the thousand soldiers behind her.

"Tom," Tricia began, "I'm standing here in front of what is to be a beginning invasion of armored aliens." She walked left as the camera advanced, still on her, until the group of fifteen and Igochi were in view. "As you can see, these aliens mean business, and are about ready to..."

The camera zoomed in on the group.

"Wait a minute, I'm getting word from... yes? Okay, we now have confirmation."

Cut to the news room with Tom holding some papers, and a picture of Brian, Barbara and their first litter next to him.

"This just in," Tom reported. "Apparently, for some reason, former Quahog residents Brian and Barbara Griffin and their first litter of four, who have all died some time ago... have suddenly been resurrected."

This bit of news has surprised the Griffins, as Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris gasped and the eyes of Stewie, New Brian, Vinny, Janet, Jonathan, Annabelle and Sheridan widened in shock.

"Oh, my God," Lois said, sounding a bit shocked. She then continued, smiling, "It's a miracle. Our Brian and Barbara are alive!"

Peter, Meg and Chris took her words, shedding tears of joy.

Stewie and Vinny, however, looked at each other in worry and fear.

"Uh-oh," they said.

* * *

The rest Quahog saw this news in sudden shock, one by one.

"Good Lord!" Joe Swanson exclaimed on the couch, his family with him.

"Oh, my God!" Brian's gay cousin, Jasper, exclaimed, his spouse Ricardo watching.

"Holy crap!" James Woods exclaimed in his home.

Mr. John Herbert dropped his sandwich as he was about to eat it.

"Oh, no," Bruce said.

"Oy vey!" Mort Goldman shouted, his son Neil also watching.

Glen, however, was neither shocked nor amused.

"Well, joke's on Barbara, since I had nothing to do with it," he said.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Well, all of Quahog now knows that Brian, Barbara and their first litter have been resurrected. What's going to happen next, even with the invasion of Frieza and his men? Find out in the next chapter._

 _Some content is from the_ _Dragon Ball Super_ _episodes "A Warning from Jaco! Frieza and 1,000 Soldiers Close In" (like the previous chapter) and its follow-up, "The Start of Vengeance! The Frieza Force's Malice Strikes Gohan"._


	10. The Battles Begin

Chapter 8 - The Battles Begin

* * *

"What are you and your army doing here, Frieza?" Piccolo asked the reptilian tyrant.

"Is that not obvious to you?" Frieza replied. "I'm here for revenge. Is Goku not here yet?"

"No!" Krillin blurted out in shock. "But he _is_ coming soon! You'll see!"

"Oh, look," Frieza remembered, "the little bald one. I have a distinct memory of killing him back on Namek. That was a great deal of fun."

Krillin grunted in fear as he remembered when Frieza pointed at him then made him float to the sky before detonating him from the inside.

"It seems," Frieza laughed, "the Dragon Balls can resurrect the powerful _and_ the pathetic."

 _"The Dragon Balls?"_ Brian repeated in thought, shaking in fear. _"So_ _ **that's**_ _how Stewie brought Barbara, the puppies and I back. I can remember that huge dragon in the sky the very moment we returned to life, right before he disappeared."_

 _"The Dragon Balls?"_ Piccolo repeated in thought, realizing. _"So_ _ **they're**_ _the ones who summoned Shenron."_

"Well," Frieza continued, "I don't care _how_ many times you come back. It only affords more the opportunity to end your life in even more brutal and creative ways." Krillin grunted as Frieza chuckled. "No need to feel left out, because if Goku _doesn't_ join the festivities I plan to execute _all_ of you. The sheer grief that would cause him would at least make the trip worthwhile."

"Hey, creep!" Bulma addressed him. "Were the first two losses not enough? I don't know how you talk big game."

"Hey, stop!" Jaco ran to her. "You should be more polite with guys who could kill you!"

"Well, there aren't many humans who know who I am," Frieza replied to her. "So, I assume you were on the planet Namek during my battle with your filthy Saiyan friend?"

"Gohan, _you've_ gotten a lot stronger over the years," Bulma reminded Gohan. "You can handle him, right?"

"Well, I _could_ handle most his men, I guess," Gohan replied. "But this is really serious, Bulma. Sure, we've gotten stronger, but so has Frieza. I can sense it."

Bulma shuddered.

"I don't know how, but he's clearly had a major power-up. He's like a different fighter. He's too strong for me now."

"Maybe it's some sort of trick?"

"Trust me, it's a no-win situation."

 _"Oh, crap,"_ Brian thought. _"I didn't even realize that Gohan and his friends are strong fighters, too."_

Bulma then laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry, Mr. Lord Frieza, sir. Goku _is_ still on his way back from Earth through he really wants to see you. You mind waiting just a bit longer? I can make you some tea!" She winked at him on this.

"I've already spent years waiting patiently in Hell for the chance to get revenge against that Saiyan," Frieza smirked. "So, why not? I'll be generous and give him ten more seconds to show."

"Ten seconds?!" Krillin repeated.

"You stingy jerk!" Bulma flipped him off. "* YOU!"

"Hey!" Barbara shouted at her. " _I'm_ supposed to say that to him!"

"Nobody talks that way in front of my master, Barbara," Igochi disagreed.

"M-Master?!" Barbara repeated.

"I'd tell you all about it now," Igochi replied. "But I'm afraid you've just run out of time."

"Well," Frieza added, "don't say I didn't give you a chance."

"All right, soldiers!" Sorbet ordered. "Show no mercy! Give them all you've got!"

The thousand charged at the group.

"Here they come!" Piccolo exclaimed as he, Tien, Master Roshi, Gohan (who took off his glasses), Krillin and Jaco prepared themselves.

Master Roshi pumped up. "Okay," he said. "Let's do this." He then examined the soldiers coming. "So, by my estimation, that's about 170 space-trolls a piece! Doesn't have to be pretty, we just have to hold out till Goku and Vegeta get here!"

"They're weaker than us," Gohan added, "so don't hurt 'em more than you have to."

"You're getting confident," Piccolo remarked, "for a guy who doesn't remember where his fighting clothes are."

Gohan chuckled in embarrassment at that.

"Let's go!" Tien ordered as the group charged back.

Many of the fighters fought the thousand soldiers while Barbara began her fight with Igochi.

"I see that you indeed got stronger since the _last_ time we fought, dollface," Igochi said as he began blocking Barbara's punches.

"Don't call me dollface, you bastard!" Barbara replied, about to kick him.

While Brian, the puppies and the Flannigans hid behind a rock with Bulma, Briana noticed a little something at Igochi, and had a peculiar look on her face.

Master Roshi plowed his walking stick to the ground after seconds of twirling it, and jumped up before a number of soldiers could dogpile on him. He launched an energy wave at them.

"Kamehameha!" he shouted.

With a single blast, the soldiers were blown away. However, his walking stick disintegrated in the process.

"Oh, crap!" he feared.

Krillin landed a few punches and kicks on another number of soldiers, even dodged a ring blast from one, which reduced some more into cinders.

Jaco, after getting hit by another soldier, used his stun gun on a number he fought and spun on the ground. After he posed, the soldiers fell, rubbing their wounds.

Piccolo landed a few punches and kicks on a number he faced, then used an energy wave to blow them away, before another number would charge at him.

Tien also landed punches and kicks on _his_ number.

Frieza examined his Force while still on his throne.

"Hmmm," he wondered. "It seems that while I was gone, the Frieza Force deteriorated into an unworthy sideshow of weaklings. How typical."

Just then, he noticed Gohan's fighting.

"Hmmm?" he continued. "Wait, why does that one look familiar?"

He then gasped in realization, as an image of a young black-haired boy wearing a blue uniform with white/gold-plated armor appeared in his mind over Gohan.

"Oh," he chuckled. "That's Goku's son, no question. The one who was only a welp back on the planet Namek. It's so touching to see children grow, and he's clearly developed a soft heart like his daddy." He watched as Gohan fought more soldiers. "He possesses considerable strength, yet his attacks are deliberately non-lethal. Like is father, he wants to be a noble man of great moral clarity." He then spit. "He's so forgiving and pure of heart, it makes me want to vomit!"

Sorbet looked shocked.

"Our soldiers aren't fighting with their heads!" he said. "They should use their numbers and work together in a coordinated assault! If they funnel the six of them together they can crush them all!"

Frieza flicked him.

"That may be the most asinine military advice ever uttered," he gloated. "Or at least the most boring- why would we funnel them together so they can help each other out?"

* * *

Back behind the rock, Briana started to run to the fight between Barbara and Igochi.

"Briana, stop!" Brian halted. "You need to stay close with Dylan and I!"

"Dad, I need to have a talk with Igochi," Briana replied. "I don't think that he's such a bad dog at all."

"He's the dog that beat your mother up, _and_ a member of the Frieza Force! You could end up being killed!"

"Do you think I wouldn't know that, Dad? I... I think I'm starting to have feelings for him. _Romantic_ feelings!"

"What?!"

"Brian!" he heard Lois call.

This summons got his attention.

"Oh, crap," he lowered his eyebrows. He had just realized that he, Barbara and the first litter were discovered to be alive.

The entire Griffin family ran to Brian, the first litter and the Flannigans, with four out of the six overjoyed.

"Oh, Brian," Lois began, "we're so glad that you and your family are back. How did the six of you come back to life in the first place?"

"It was the Dragon Balls, Lois," Vinny answered her. "Stewie used a machine to bring the manga I read to life."

"How the hell would Stewie do _that_?" Peter shrugged. "He's just a baby."

"He ain't just a baby, Peter," Vinny replied. "He's a scientist. He had a time machine, but he destroyed it sometime before Christmas."

Just then, he saw the fight between Barbara and Igochi, and gasped in shock.

"Holy crap!" he continued. "Arnie's here?!"

"Yes," Brian answered his younger brother. "Only he goes by 'Igochi' now, and he's working for the Frieza Force."

Vinny's eyes widened.

"The Frieza Force?!" Vinny repeated, shocked. "Oh, God! She's gonna get killed!" He then ran to his sister-in-law. "Barbs, you can't fight him now!" he continued, getting her attention. "He's at a whole different level!"

"Back off, Vinny!" Barbara yelled. "I have a score to settle with him!"

As soon as Barbara said that, as she wasn't looking Igochi, punched her in the face, into a state of unconsciousness. Her strong body shattered the rock shelter on impact.

"Barbara!" Vinny panicked.

Brian gasped in shock as the first litter did, then turned his attention to the battlefield.

"Master Roshi!" he called.

The hermit in question had just finished off another number of soldiers, but Brian's call got his attention.

"What's up, dog?" he called back.

"It's Barbara!" Brian replied. "Igochi just punched her into a state of unconsciousness! She needs one of those magical healing beans, and fast!"

Another soldier charged at the hermit, but he pulled out a Senzu Bean from the sachet and punched the soldier at the same time before throwing the bean to Brian.

As Brian ran to her, Igochi began to greet Vinny.

"So, we meet again, house dog."

"Didn't think I'd see _you_ again," Vinny gulped in fear. "I just didn't expect you to join them Frieza Force soldiers."

"I promised you that you'd be dead the next time I saw you," Igochi reminded him. He then noticed the rest of the Griffins. "And I see you have a new family to take care of you." Turning to Vinny, he continued, "Well, no matter. Lord Frieza trained with me pretty hard for the past four months, and I've gotten a lot stronger. Now I'm going to test my fighting skills... on _you_."

Vinny grinned nervously.

* * *

 _Author's Note: __This time, I combined elements from_ _Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' with "The Start of Vengeance! The Frieza Force's Mallace Strikes Gohan"._


	11. Restored Memories and Mercy

Chapter 9 - Restored Memories and Mercy

* * *

Brian had rushed to his mate with Senzu Bean in paw.

"Barbara," he whispered into her ear. "Can you hear me?"

Barely regaining consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes and weakly responded, "B-Brian."

"Here," Brian said, placing the bean in her mouth. "Chew this. It will heal you up."

Barbara ate the bean, and in an instant, her eyes widened. She then got up and started looking around, confused, before stopping at Brian.

"Uh, Brian," she began, "what are we doing on Earth?"

"What do you mean 'what are we doing on Earth'?" Brian repeated.

"One moment, we're in Heaven, and then, suddenly, we're back on Earth."

Brian began to realize something.

"Barbara," he began, "do you remember our second litter, Janet and Jonathan, and then giving them to Vinny on Christmas?"

"Y-yes, Brian," Barbara answered. "What _else_ would I remember?"

"Oh, Barbara," Brian replied, overjoyed. "You've gotten your memories back. I guess that bean I gave you must have not only restored your strength, but also made that temporal amnesia you had, wear off!"

"It felt like I was in a dream, and you were in it, and our puppies. And the Griffins, too!" Barbara then looked around again. "What is going on here?"

Just then, she heard Vinny grunt in pain. And what she saw made her gasp in shock and sadness.

"Oh, my God!" she panicked. "Vinny!"

The dog in question was getting punched, kicked, battered and bruised mercilessly by Igochi.

"Stop it," Barbara begged. "Stop it!" She ran to the two dogs and grabbed Igochi's arm. "Leave my brother-in-law alone!"

"Or what, dollface?" Igochi asked her.

Pause.

"Did you just call me... 'dollface'?" With that, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Barbara!"

New Brian had arrived in his Mustang with Annabelle, Sheridan, Janet and Jonathan.

"Oh, no," Sheridan whimpered as she saw Igochi pummeling Vinny. "Arnie!"

"Well, well," Igochi noticed. "It's a regular party. Didn't think _you'd_ show up to it."

"Nobody calls me 'dollface' and gets away with it," Barbara roared at him, punching him in the face, "especially if they're hurting an in-law of mine!"

Igochi turned his head to Barbara.

"That...was totally uncalled for." He readied his fist and was about to punch her back. "That match back in the organization should never have been called off. It's about time I finished you off once and for all!"

Barbara readied her fists, and glared at him.

Just as Arnie was about to land a punch, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Janet and Jonathan charged at him and started to give him a merciless barrage of punches and kicks.

"Ahhh!" Igochi screamed. "You puppies are crazy! Get the hell off of me!"

"Leave our uncle alone!" Marcus shouted.

"Yeah!" Jenny agreed. "Nobody messes with a family member of ours and gets away with it!"

"No!" Igochi shouted. "Please, have mercy on me!"

Barbara marched to the helpless Pit Bull and clenched her fist.

"Mercy is for the weak," she replied as the puppies held him down. "It's time for you to feel exactly how _I_ felt when you beat me in the ring!"

Just as Barbara was about to deliver the finishing blow, Briana intervened to protect him.

"Mom, stop!"

Barbara stopped in confusion the moment Briana threw herself to him.

"I can't let you do this!"

"Stand back, Briana," Barbara ordered. "He deserves this."

"He _doesn't_!" Briana disagreed. "Can't you see that he's obviously hurt? He may be a member of the Frieza Force," Briana hugged him then, "but... he _does_ deserve mercy. And even though I barely know him," she began to shed tears from her eyes, "I love him."

Barbara was taken aback by this. A bruised Vinny opened his eyes slowly in surprise.

 _"B-Briana...loves him,"_ he repeated in thought, _"even though he...beat me up?"_

"If he dies, Mom," Briana continued, "I'd be heartbroken, just like _you_ were when Dad died."

This stung Brian emotionally. After realizing the pain he felt when he got run over by that car nearly a year ago, he knew that Briana was right. It also stung Barbara emotionally. She couldn't bear to see Igochi suffer the same fate Brian did. So, she calmed down and sighed.

"Release him," she ordered Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Janet and Jonathan.

The five puppies did what their mother told them, yet Briana still hugged Igochi. The now-injured Pit Bull, though wounded, still managed to float, with Briana still holding on. The two advanced while the battle was still going on.

"W-why did you just...save me?" Igochi softly asked her, barely unable to talk above a whisper. "She's...your mother."

"I know that deep down," Briana answered him, "you're not a bad dog at all."

"You're...right, I'm _not_ a bad dog. I was just...following orders from...Lord Frieza."

"Don't talk like that," Briana replied, hushing him a little. "You probably don't know that he's not only a conqueror, but also a murderer."

Igochi took this with a look of regret on his face.

"I think it's time you let go of your past as a fighter, and started living your life as a _good_ dog, Igochi. By the way, I'm not sure that nickname suits you well. Maybe it's best if I addressed you by your given name, 'Arnie'."

"Really?" Igochi smiled. "You...you'd like that?"

"Of course," Briana giggled as the two floated to the ship.

"Hmmm," he wondered. "I think _I'd_ like it, too."

And with that, the two went inside the ship.

* * *

Not long after Igochi floated to the ship with Briana, Barbara helped the still-injured Vinny up.

"Are you okay, Vinny?" Barbara asked him.

"Y-yeah," Vinny answered. "C-could you ask Master Roshi to toss another one of them...Senzu Beans, this time, for _me_?"

"Yes," Barbara nodded. As soon as Brian ran to the two, Barbara requested, "look after him while I ask Master Roshi."

As soon as Barbara started running, she saw that Gohan, being bear-hugged by Shisami (the red humanoid soldier with black horns), was struck by a ki blast fired by Tagoma. The result not only killed Shisami in an act of treachery, but also critically wounded Gohan to the brink of death. Barbara gasped, horrified.

"Gohan, no!" Piccolo gasped. He flew to the scene and caught Gohan as he fell.

Sorbet was shocked when he saw Frieza's loyal subject commit this act.

"Hey!" Sorbet exclaimed to Tagoma. "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"I assumed that would be obvious," Tagoma replied. "I waited for the perfect opportunity and struck a surprise blow to eliminate the enemy's best warrior and guarantee our victory!"

"And you took _our_ best warrior, too!" Sorbet shouted.

"Ugh. You build an empire on the bones of your soldiers, sir, not by crying each time one falls. It's no wonder our Force was weakened under you."

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? I am your superior!"

Tagoma gave Sorbet an intimidating look on this. Frieza, however, was amused.

* * *

Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi and Jaco gathered as soon as Piccolo descended with Gohan's limp and nearly-lifeless body.

"This is bad," Krillin feared. "His heart's completely stopped! He can't even swallow a Senzu Bean!"

"Move!" Picollo ordered.

Using a short energy blast over Gohan's heart, Piccolo restarted it. In an instant, Gohan could breathe. Barbara rushed to the scene.

"Luckily for you, Barbara," Krillin said as soon as she came in, "I pulled out two Senzu Beans, since I can see that your in-law is badly hurt." He gave Barbara one of the two beans. "Here, I'll share one with you while I give the other to Gohan."

"Thank you, Krillin," Barbara nodded before she ran back to her family.

"Here, Gohan," Krillin said, putting the other bean in Gohan's mouth as Barbara ran off. "Eat it."

Gohan did so. Picollo then eyed Tagoma.

"Who _is_ that bastard?"

Vinny quickly ate the bean Barbara gave him. In an instant, he was on his feet again.

"Thanks, Barbs," he congratulated.

"No problem, Vinny," Barbara replied.

"Say, what happened to Igochi? And Briana?"

"Igochi floated to that spaceship, and Briana held onto him," Barbara replied. "She's convinced us that he really isn't that bad a dog, and _does_ deserve mercy."

"The medical machine," Vinny realized. "He must have told her how to use it so that he could be healed, just like _I_ was now."

"How do you know all of this?"

"That manga I read," Vinny informed her. "We're currently living it's events right now."

* * *

Back to the Frieza Force.

"Actually," Tagoma began, "I should thank you, Commander Sorbet. _You're_ the one who convinced Lord Frieza that Igochi and I should be his training partners. But for _me_ , after countless regenerations in the medical machine, I understood. True power is ruthlessness. True power is terror, absolute! I'm not the coward I used to be. And I will prove how worthy I am!" With that, Tagoma chuckled, prompting Sorbet to gasp in fear. "Lord Frieza," he continued, looking at our groups, "if I kill them all myself, will you make me your commander- your right hand man?"

"Not only that," Frieza replied, "but you can have all the planets you want. Even a minor galaxy if you desire," he added with a chuckle.

"Excellent," Tagoma grinned. "Thank you, My Lord. Now I'm even more excited about spilling their blood."

Sorbet checked the readings on his eye device, or "Scouter", on how high Tagoma's power level was.

"Unbelievable," Sorbet commented. "It says he's even stronger than the old Ginyu Force!"

"Yes," Tagoma agreed. "I remember seeing them once. They were legends back in their day. But that was a different age of power, and I have a feeling they'd be useless now."

With that, he powered up. Energy surrounding him.

* * *

Inside the spaceship, Briana gasped.

"That's my training partner, Tagoma," Igochi, inside one of the ship's medical machines, notified her. "Lord Frieza convinced Commander Sorbet that he and I would train him to reach a higher level so that he could be stronger."

"Stronger?" Briana repeated.

"Yes," Igochi nodded. "You may not know this, but Lord Frieza has the ability to transform, and each form more powerful than the last. I even experienced what he called his 'Final Form'. In it, he may look small, vulnerable and puny, but he's actually more strong than his own Force."

"And..." Briana gulped, "he can regress to any of his previous forms at any time?"

Igochi nodded.

"You need to get some rest while you heal," Briana suggested. "I'll experience the battle from inside the ship."

With that, Igochi closed his eyes and went to sleep while the machine filled with the same fluids that healed Frieza. Briana walked to one of the domed windows and watched the battle from inside.

 _"Be careful, Mom and Dad,"_ she thought in worry. _"You, too, Uncle Vinny."_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Off and on, I intend to use elements from Dragon Ball Super episodes from the Golden Frieza Saga, combined with elements from Resurrection 'F'._


	12. Tagoma and Dylan

_Author's Note_ _: Last-minute update on Chapters 4 and 6. Instead of Tom Kenny, I'd pick Johnny Yong Bosch (Adam Park in_ _Power Rangers_ _, Ichigo Kurosaki in_ _Bleach_ _, and Lelouch vi Britannia in_ _Code Geass_ _) as the voice of Arnie/Igochi. I think his sounding like Lelouch is better. Also, I added in the author's note in Chapter 6 that I'd pick Michelle Ruff (Euphemia li Britannia and Young Lelouch in_ _Code Geass_ _and Luna in the VIZ dub of_ _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ _) as the voice of Puppy Arnie. Anyway, beginning the events of_ _Dragon Ball Super_ _episode "Change! An Unexpected Return! His Name is Ginyu!" (barring the Captain Ginyu subplot), here's Chapter 10._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Tagoma and Dylan

* * *

Gohan was quickly on his feet again, yet still gasping for air after Piccolo had revived him. Many of the Frieza Force soldiers lay slain at the hands of our heroes. Tagoma, still gathering energy, gazed at the battlefield and chuckled.

"You feel that?" Piccolo asked his comrades, still eying Tagoma. "He's a _strong_ one."

"Compared to the rest of these guys," Krillin added in horror, "he's a monster."

"Yeah," Gohan agreed. "I'd say his energy level is the same as _mine_ , back when I was at the top of my game."

"What?" Tien replied, surprised.

"Dammit," Piccolo growled.

The Griffins and the Flannigans, too, were horrified.

"So," Peter began, "what's the deal with the fighters in front of us, Vinny? And who's the horned guy in the hover chair?"

"The horned guy in the hover chair," Vinny replied, "is called Frieza. He's a Planet Trader, and one of the most ruthless tyrants. They say he's the emperor of the universe."

"Emperor?" Brian repeated. "You mean like a king?"

"Technically," Vinny began, "he's still a prince. His father, King Cold, used to be the leader of that group, before a Human-Saiyan hybrid named Trunks murdered him." He turned his attention to Gohan's team. "That group in front of us," he continued, "are fighting to protect this planet from Frieza."

"I get it, Vinny," Brian understood, "but how do you _know_ all these things?"

"The _Dragon Ball_ manga," Barbara answered her mate, getting his attention. "Stewie must have used one of his inventions to bring this volume of it to life."

"You're right, Barbara," Stewie agreed, in his mother's arms, surprising her. "Vinny requested me to use that invention, only I intended to have it transport us into the book. Instead, I unknowingly set the machine to reverse so the book's events would become real."

"Oh, my God," Lois gasped. "You can talk?"

"Of course, Mother," Stewie replied. "I may have neuralyzed this information out of you, but I've had a vendetta on killing you one day."

"You what?"

"But that's not important." Stewie then turned his attention to the scene. "What _is_ important is the survival of our planet. If this Frieza guy destroys it, we're all dead."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed as Sheridan ran to him. "Unless the hero, Son Goku, stops him."

"Son Goku?" Sheridan repeated. "Isn't that a Chinese or Japanese name?"

"Mmm-hmm," Vinny nodded. "From Chinese to English, his name translates into 'monkey king'. At the moment, he and his rival, Prince Vegeta, are training in the world of the God of Destruction, Beerus the Destroyer."

"Beerus?" Brian repeated.

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "Even though he's a cat, you don't want to mess with _him_. He can disintegrate you."

"And why is he called a Destroyer God?"

"If he ain't pleased with a planet's delicacy, like a chocolate parfait or pudding, he destroys that planet."

"Dear God," Brian gulped. "Well, it's a good thing we're dogs, since we can't eat chocolate."

* * *

"Well then," Tagoma began, powering down, "guess I should get on with the carnage already."

He then turned his attention to a grunting Commander Sorbet.

"Relax, Sorbet," he assured. "Once Lord Freiza makes me commander, I won't kick you off the Force. You can have guard duty on some remote backwoods planet."

Tagoma then descended to the battlefield with a cackle.

"He stabs me in the back," Sorbet growled, "and twists the blade. After all that I've done to bring him up in the rank? Arrogant traitor!"

"You should feel honored to be crushed by the hands of a future legend," Tagoma said to the group as soon as he descended. "Who's going first?"

Vinny backed away.

"Not me!" he shuddered.

"Me, neither," Brian added in agreement.

"Well, if neither one of you two dogs," Tagoma began, "then maybe I can deal with _these_ clowns. Or if you want to die quick, I can take you all at once."

"I'll fight you," Piccolo stepped in.

"You're a lightweight. I can kill you in under three minutes."

With that, he held up three fingers.

"Don't be so sure," Piccolo disagreed.

Piccolo then powered up and charged at him. He punched Tagoma in the face, but he didn't even flinch.

"What?!"

Pause.

"Yeah, that's about what I thought," Tagoma growled, grabbing Piccolo's wrist.

The pointy-eared green guy groaned in pain as Tagoma squeezed. Tagoma then ripped off the wrist.

"Holy crap!" Peter panicked. "That alien ripped the green guy's wrist off!"

"Don't worry, Peter," Vinny assured. "Piccolo's a Namekian. And Namekians can regenerate themselves."

Tagoma then punched Piccolo mercilessly and laughed maniacally.

"Leave him alone!" Gohan shouted, charging at him.

Gohan fired an energy sphere from his hand, which then exploded on Tagoma.

Piccolo raised his wristless arm, and regenerated a new wrist and hand.

The Griffins and Flannigans were astonished. But Vinny didn't look scared.

"Told you so," he informed.

Piccolo, however, was panting for air.

"Piccolo-san," Gohan began, "take a Senzu Bean."

As the Namekian ate the bean, Tagoma still stood amidst the clouds of smoke. He chuckled.

"Uh-oh," Vinny feared. "That attack Gohan gave Tagoma didn't even phase him."

Tagoma laughed intensely.

"Serving as Lord Frieza's training partner," he began, "meant I was basically a punching bag for one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. I was beaten to a pulp for four months straight, and each time the machine put me back together, I got stronger! How it's like my skin's made out of steel and your dainty attacks won't even scratch me."

Again, Tagoma laughed intensely. Then, out of nowhere, a two-toned voice called.

"Dun-dun-dun-dun!" It was a young boy, glowing with golden hair and a fighting robe. "Enemies beware! Super Gotenks is here!"

Gotenks charged at Tagoma, and rammed him in the groin. Tagoma writhed in pain.

"I bet he won't call _that_ attack 'dainty'," Vinny grinned.

"Hey, that was _my_ line!" Master Roshi shouted.

Gotenks landed and struck a peace sign to our group, as Tagoma grabbed his groin when _he_ landed.

"Oh, yeah!"

"The boys are here," Krillin sweatdropped.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed, "I noticed."

"Boys?" Brian repeated, confused. "But I only see just one."

"Don't be so sure, big brother," Vinny replied. "That's the end result of a Metamoran technique called Fusion."

"Fusion?" Brian repeated.

"Mmm-hmm," Vinny nodded. "You and I should try it sometime. It _has_ advantages."

"You boys aren't supposed to be here," Bulma addressed Gotenks angrilly. "What are you doing?"

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out?" Gotenks replied. "We came as soon as we sensed that dweeb's power. You can't leave us out of all the fun-it's super unfair!"

Bulma shouted back, "It's not unfair, it's being a good mom! You're too young to fight aliens! Now go home!"

"Sorry, no can do," Gotenks disagreed, shaking an index finger. "Who cares how old we are? Our strength is all that matters, and Super Gotenks is invincible!" He turned his attention to Frieza. " _You're_ the boss of these dudes, right, Flying-Chair-Boy?" He then pointed a finger at him. "Well then get ready! 'Cause we're taking you on and we won't go easy..."

As soon as he finished, he split into two young boys, one with black hair like Gohan, and one with fuchsia-colored hair. These were Goten and Trunks. The two boys realized that their technique wore off and stood scared, still pointing.

"Okay," Trunks began, "this is bad."

Brian and Vinny sweatdropped.

"I thought you said this Fusion technique had advantages," Brian repeated Vinny.

"I did," Vinny replied, "but it has _dis_ -advantages, too, including a time limit."

"Oh," Frieza was surprised. "So, you younglings learned Fusion?"

He then recognized a then-scared Goten.

 _"That face,"_ he thought. _He's a spitting image of Goku, poor thing. He's clearly that monkey's offspring."_ He turned his attention to Trunks. _And **that** one looks familiar too, somehow. I've seen him before, but where?"_ Frieza then gasped in realization. _"The other! He looks like the other! That second, cursed Super Saiyan who cut me in half!"_

It was then that he remembered being cut into pieces and blown into oblivion by Trunks' future self. Only he didn't _know_ it was Trunks' future self.

 _"If he's the son of that swordsman,"_ he continued, _"that would mean **he's** at least part Saiyan, too. __I leave this world for a while, and those filthy creatures start protecting left and right! It's a damaged spring time for monkeys!"_

"It looks like we made him really angry," Goten feared.

" _I'm_ not scared," Trunks added, "but I think we should run."

"Not us!" Jenny shouted.

The two Saiyan-hybrid children turned their heads in confusion. They saw the five puppies charge at Tagoma, then landed punches and kicks after punches and kicks on him, until he was really bruised up.

Frieza was not amused at this.

"Just for that, Tagoma..."

As soon as he said this, he pointed a finger.

The puppies still punched and kicked Tagoma repeatedly, but only stopped when he started floating.

"What the...?" Ollie asked in confusion.

"Holy crap!" Vinny realized in fear. "Frieza's using his Death Psycho Bomb technique on him!"

"Death Psycho What?" Brian asked.

"It's a special devastation technique that members of his race can use!" Vinny answered. Watching what Frieza was doing, he continued, "First, they catch their victim with a small invisible energy sphere shot from the index finger, then, raises the victim upward, controlling the victim with the user's arm and pulling the victim high in the air! Finally, the user clenches their hand into a fist, detonating their victim's energy, causing the victim to explode!"

As Vinny described, Frieza clenched his hand into a fist.

"LORD FRIEZAAAAAA...!"

No sooner did Tagoma shout these last two words, he exploded.

Brian gasped in horror.

"No! That monster!" Brian turned his attention to Frieza. "How could you _do_ such a thing to one of your own soldiers, you ruthless, heartless son of a bitch?!"

"Careful, doggy," Frieza chuckled. "Or _you're_ next."

Brian shuddered in fear at Frieza's threat.

"You shouldn't have made him mad, big brother," Vinny informed him.

"Reptilian bastard!" Gohan shouted, getting the two dogs' attention. "He was your soldier, and you murdered him in cold blood!"

At this moment, Gohan began to power up, and his hair began to glow gold.

"You're going to pay for this!"

No sooner did Gohan shout these words, he was shot in the shoulder by a finger beam.

"Gohan!" Krillin gasped, horrified.

Frieza shot at Gohan again, this time, in the left leg.

"If you're entertaining any hope of survival," Frieza growled, "then you had better run."

Gohan tried to, but he got shot again, this time, on one of his sides.

"Gohan!" Bulma shouted.

"Does that hurt, child?" Frieza asked his target. "Are you suffering now? No? How about _this_?"

He shot him in the other leg. Each time he was shot, Gohan groaned.

"Go on. Try to escape. I enjoy a moving target!"

Two more shots, both to the shoulders. His golden hair gave way back into black.

"Oh, drat," Frieza continued, "now I've done it. You can't even stand."

Gohan fell to the ground, writhing.

"Once you can't move anymore," Frieza continued, "you're supposed to beg for mercy. Say you'll do anything if I spare your life. Let's hear it, boy! Cry for me! Scream! Soak your face in tears and rend your clothes!"

Gohan grunted on these words. Frieza then cackled while Dylan ran to the scene.

"Dylan, no!" Brian shouted.

"Not that I would let you go," Frieza continued, "but it's all part of the experience for me."

Gohan still writhed, and Dylan kept running.

"Dylan!" Tracy shouted.

"No, mercy would be impossible," Frieza continued. "I've waited for this too long."

"Step-brother!" Ollie, Jenny and Marcus shouted.

"Don't do this!" Janet and Jonathan added.

"Your death will balance the scales," Frieza continued as Dylan kept running. "It's what you get for being a Saiyan." His finger charged. "And it's what you deserve for being Goku's son. Now die!"

With that word, his finger fired.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted.

"Brother!" Goten cried.

Gohan feared the worst before a shadow stepped in front of him.

The Griffns, Tracy and the dogs, including Briana (who was still on the ship), gasped in horror.

Dylan had taken the blast for Gohan, in the heart, and paid a hefty price.

Gohan gasped as Dylan fell. Brian caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Dylan!" Brian cried. "Dylan!"

The human son slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad," he grunted. "I...I love you."

After he breathed these final words, Dylan closed his eyes and went lifeless.

 _"No,"_ Brian thought as he wept. _"I died nearly a year ago, then Barbara, then the first litter. And now, Dylan."_

The Griffins and Tracy ran to Brian cradling Dylan's lifeless body.

"Oh, my God," Stewie shuddered. "He's...?"

"Yes, Stewie," Brian cried. "I'm afraid..." he sniffled. "I'm afraid that Dylan is dead." Brian eyed his deceased son, and the wound he was shot at. "Why would he do that... for Gohan?"

Tracy wept, too, as Dylan was also _her_ son.

Piccolo shuddered.

 _"Frieza,"_ he thought, _"that bastard."_

* * *

Inside the ship, Briana sniffled. She had watched her human step-brother die at the hands of Frieza.

 _"No,"_ she thought. _"Not only has Frieza invaded Earth, but he even...killed my brother."_

Igochi, still in the machine with his eyes closed, had sensed it.

 _"Briana was right,"_ he thought as his eyes squinted. _"I can_ _sense the **true** nature of Lord Frieza. He not only took my partner. He also killed a human. And that human...was Briana's step-brother."_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _And so ends the events of "Change! An Unexpected Return! His Name Is Ginyu!" Next chapter, Goku and Vegeta arrive, and the epic battle begins._


	13. Arrival: Goku and Vegeta

Chapter 11 - Arrival: Goku and Vegeta

* * *

Brian still awashed in tears after witnessing his human son die at the hands of an intergalactic tyrant.

 _"Oh, this is terrible,"_ Brian thought sadly. _"If Stewie hadn't destroyed his time machine, none of this would have ever happened. My death. Barbara's. The first litter's. And now, Dylan."_

Brian clenched his fists and shouted in anguish.

"DYLAAAAAAAAAN!"

His shout echoed.

A still-critically-wounded Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Jaco, the Griffins, Tracy and the rest of the dogs gasped in shock, sadness and horror.

"This is my fault," Gohan said, clutching the cloth of Dylan's shirt. Shedding tears of sadness, Gohan then shouted, also in anguish, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Frieza, however, chuckled in amusement.

"Nothing sounds sweeter than the song of desperate anguish," he said, "that call to the heavens that goes ignored. That's precisely the aria I was waiting for, my gifted singing ape. And now your audience demands an even more heartrending encore."

Gohan took Frieza's words with complete terror.

"I've gotten too weak," he shuddered. "I let this happen."

"Gohan," Piccolo addressed, walking to his Saiyan student. Laying a hand on his shoulder, he continued, "I'm so sorry."

"This is bad," Jaco shuddered, backing away. "Frieza's way too dangerous to fight." He ran off to Bulma, Trunks and Goten. "I need to find someone at Command to move Earth to someone else's patrol."

Barbara sweatdropped, seeing Jaco run. Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Janet and Jonathan were with her.

"What a coward," she moaned. "Hmmm?"

It was then that she noticed Bulma run to Jaco's ship.

"What is she doing?"

* * *

Bulma got on to the ship. Jaco, Trunks and Goten followed her. She rummaged through until she found a glass bowl with a big strawberry sundae in it.

"All right, kiddos," Bulma addressed the two Saiyan boys, "you want to chip in? Then you're gonna help me make a call." The boys were confused. "We've gotta contact Whis. So he can tell your dads to come join the fight, okay?"

Brian wiped away his tears and overheard what Bulma said.

"Whis?" Brian repeated, still sniffling.

"This Angel teacher of Beerus'," Vinny informed his older brother. "Just like his student, he, too, has a fondness for planetary delicacies. However, unlike Gods of Destruction, Angels like Whis are usually kindhearted."

"So," Brian began, "Beerus isn't the _only_ God of Destruction?"

"He has a twin brother, Champa," Vinny replied, "but they don't usually get along very well. Champa's the God of Destruction of another universe." He then looked at the battlefield. "In case Goku shows up next, we need to get ready."

"Ready?" Brian repeated. "For what?"

"Lois!" Vinny called. "I need Stewie for a few minutes! We need to do some choreography for Brian, Barbs and Sheridan."

"Choreography?" Lois repeated, confused.

"We don't have time for a dance lesson, Vinny!" Stewie shrugged.

"Trust me, Stews," Vinny replied, walking to the infant. "I let you read the _Dragon Ball_ manga. I think it's time we demonstrated the Metamoran Fusion Dance."

"You mean," Stewie realized, "like what Goku and Vegeta did to defeat Kid Buu?"

"Mmm-hmm," Vinny nodded.

Pause.

"Well," Stewie sighed, shrugging, "all right. After all, what harm would choreography do?"

* * *

Bulma held up the sundae bowl.

"Oh, Whis!" she called. "I've got a super-deluxe strawberry sundae! If you want it, you better get down here!"

 _"A super-deluxe strawberry sundae?"_ a calm male voice echoed in her mind. It was Whis, calling from Beerus' world. _"Oh, my! That sounds absolutely delectable! And the colors are divine! But wait. Your face seems quite distressed."_

"That's why I need Goku and Vegeta to come right away!" she replied, confusing the two Saiyan boys and Jaco.

"Oh?" Frieza wondered, confused.

"So," Sorbet began, floating to him, "who does this Earth woman think she's talking to?"

"Yeah," Peter added, also confused. "Who _is_ she talking to?"

"Shhh," Lois hushed.

"I need you to listen, okay?" Bulma continued. "That scumbag Frieza has come back to life somehow, and I'm looking at him right now! He brought a whole army with him and we're in serious trouble!"

"A scumbag?" Frieza quietly repeated, sternly.

"Lord Frieza," Sorbet addressed. "This is clearly some sort of stunt to anger you. Shall I get rid of her?"

"You're wrong, Sorbet," Frieza happily disagreed. "I don't believe it's a stunt, I'd say she's actually made contact." He opened his eyes. "We've got him."

"And it gets worse," Bulma continued. "Apparently he's a whole lot stronger than before! A young human boy we just befriended sacrificed himself to him, trying to protect Gohan!"

 _"Very well,"_ Whis echoed. _"If we depart at once, we can get to Earth is approximately thirty-five minutes."_

"Thirty-five minutes?" Bulma repeated, shocked, "I'm not sure we can last _three_ minutes like this!"

Frieza kept gazing at Bulma. "Evidently," he said. "Goku is going to arrive at the party ever later than I thought. I don't mind waiting longer now that I know for certain he's coming."

* * *

Stewie and Vinny stood in front of Brian, Barbara and Sheridan. The latter two still had a bit of a trust issue spat.

"I don't know why you called _Barbara_ here, Vinny," Sheridan regarded. "You know I can't trust her."

"Sheridan," Barbara began, "do you want to end up a throw rug under Frieza's feet?"

"Ladies, please!" Vinny begged, getting their attention. "Now ain't time to quarrel. Stewie and I need to do some choreography so we can teach you the Metamoran Fusion Dance."

"Apparently," Stewie began, "Vinny and I have learned this from reading the _Dragon Ball_ manga. It may give us a chance so we can help Goku defeat Frieza."

"A chance to defeat Frieza?" Brian repeated. He then lowered his eyebrows. "Well, at least this will help me avenge Dylan."

"Revenge ain't the answer, Brian," Vinny replied. "Okay everyone, watch us very closely. It's like a cross between a fighting stance and a water ballet, except there ain't any water."

Stewie and Vinny spread their legs out. Vinny straightened his arms to the right, while Stewie mirrored him, straightening _his_ to the left.

"Standing next to each other," Vinny lectured, "Spread your arms out like this."

The two tiptoed three steps toward each other, swinging their arms over their heads to the opposite direction.

"Fu-," both said.

"Now," Vinny continued, "think of two rivers flowing toward one another that become narrower and narrower the closer they get to each other."

The two then lifted their knees (Vinny his right knee, Stewie his left), then turned them over the other while swinging their arms over their heads again.

"-Sion," both said.

Stewie added, "Note the opposing position between knee and arms."

The two lowered their knees, spread their legs out, and turned their torsos while separating their arms so they could point their fingertips to each other and touch them.

"Ha!" both shouted.

"The two rivers converge at two single points," Vinny added. "The points give way under the pressure, and the rivers flood into each other and become one."

"What?!" Sheridan shouted. "There's no way I'm fusing with Barbara!"

"You _have_ to, Sheridan," Vinny replied, "for the fate of Earth."

"Just be sure the fingertips touch each other," Stewie lectured. "Otherwise, the result will become poor."

"And," Vinny added, "your power levels have to match."

"Only one problem, Vinny," Brian informed. "We don't _have_ any power levels."

"No," Vinny agreed. "But we can ask Goku to share some of his energy with us so we can power up."

"Speaking of powering up," Barbara noticed in shock, "look at Gohan!"

The rest looked at where Barbara pointed, and gasped.

Gohan had once again begun to power up, and his hair once again gold, his eye pupils once again teal. This is the aforementioned Super Saiyan mode.

"Oh, so you _do_ have more in the tank?" Frieza gaped.

"I've been away from training for too long," Gohan growled, "and I don't even know where my fighting gi is. I may not be strong enough to stop you this time."

"No doubt," Frieza agreed. "I've given you half a dozen holes in your body, and yet you can still go Super Saiyan? What a waste. I bet even you alone can't stop me."

"You're right about that, Frieza," Piccolo replied, as he, Krillin and Tien walked to Gohan. "But together, we _can_."

With that, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien powered up as well.

The Griffins, Tracy and the dogs all gasped in surprise at this. Vinny grinned.

"I think I know what's comin' next," he figured out, "since I read the manga."

"Huh?" Barbara asked. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

In a minute's time, Gohan's Super Saiyan form and powering up had given way, and he was too exhausted. Piccolo gasped.

"Gohan!"

"Don't worry about me, Piccolo-san," Gohan assured, barely able to stand. "Continue to power up."

Frieza chuckled at the sight.

"Well, look at that," he smirked. "That simian's been drained of every last drop of energy. And now that he's emptied, it's time for me to dispose of him."

With that, he prepared a finger beam aimed directly at Gohan. He fired, but at the last second, two older-looking black-spike-haired men, one wearing orange gi and one wearing what appeared to be gray Frieza Force armor, appeared out of thin air, with the gi-wearer blocking the blast. The two men were Son Goku and Vegeta.

Frieza gasped in surprise.

Gohan fell, groaning, but Goku caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Well," Piccolo smiled, crossing his arms, "the hero comes at last."

The Griffins gasped.

"So," Peter began, "it looks like a couple spiky-haired men have come to join the fight."

"That ain't just a couple spiky-haired men," Vinny replied, walking to him. "Those are Goku and Vegeta, two Saiyan warriors born on Planet Vegeta, which Frieza destroyed some time ago."

"What?!" Peter shouted.

Frieza growled, but then calmed down a bit. "I won't let a dismal sideshow mar the joy of the main event," he greeted Goku. "At last, we meet again, Goku."

Goku glared at him.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And thus begins the events of Dragon Ball Super episode 23, "Earth! Gohan! Both on the Ropes! Hurry and Get Here, Goku!"_

 _Material for the Fusion Dance choreography Stewie and Vinny gave Brian, Barbara and Sheridan, is based on the same choreography Goku gave Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn._


	14. Rematch: Goku vs Frieza

_Author's Note: Sorry for the brief discontinuity. This was the shortest I've ever done to one of my fanfics. But quite honestly, if I were to have Lois apologize for being harsh to the puppies while kicking them out at the beginning of "Breakaway", it would be in a later chapter for the fanfic's side story. Anyway, back to "Revival 'BBBOJM'"._

* * *

Chapter 12 - Rematch: Goku vs. Frieza

* * *

"They made it," Bulma said, overjoyed. "This changes everything."

"All right, Dad!" Trunks added.

"Awesome!" Goten added.

Frieza chuckled.

"You sure _that's_ Goku, My Lord?" Sorbet pointed. "I'm surprised he was able to stop you."

"Yes," Frieza answered. "That stupid face is etched indelibly in my mind. That's Goku, both my bane and my muse for all I do now."

"You did a great job, son," Goku addressed Gohan, still cradling him "The power-ups you and your friends gave made me lock into the field. I'm here because of you."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Gohan apologized. "I should have done _more_ but getting you back here was the most I could manage." He then eyed Dylan's lifeless body. "And this kid died protecting me."

"Don't worry," Goku assured, "it's going to be okay. We can bring him back using the Namekian Dragon Balls, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Gohan realized.

"Mind if _I_ help, Mr. Son?" Vinny addressed, walking to him. "I'm Vinny Griffin, a family dog who has read amazing stories about you. I hope it's all right with you if my big brother, sister-in-law and girlfriend join you and Vegeta in stopping Frieza."

"How can you do _that_?" Goku asked him. "I barely even know you, Benny."

"Vinny," he corrected. "And trust me, I've seen you in action before, in a series of comic books."

"Sounds like I'm pretty famous to you," Goku laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed.

"Very well," Goku agreed. "You four can fight alongside us, _after_ I take care of some business."

With that, he walked to Dylan's body.

"Don't go far, kid," he continued, placing a couple fingers on his forehead and his left hand on the husk. "I'll have you back in your body soon, I promise."

And with that, Goku vanished with the body while Piccolo supported Gohan away.

Sorbet was surprised.

"Seems those insects from Yardrat taught Goku that damned trick of theirs," Frieza realized.

"Why would he show up just to run away?!" Sorbet shouted before Goku returned without Dylan's body.

"Calm down," Frieza replied. "He's already returned."

Goku then turned his attention to Frieza, still glaring at him, but then addressed...

"Goten, Trunks, listen to me!" he called. "I took this lifeless kid to the Lookout. I want you boys to go there, and talk to Dende so he knows what to do."

"Okay," the two Saiyan boys replied.

The remnants of the thousand soldiers rallied, ready to fight.

"But you're about to fight Freiza, right?" Goten realized upon seeing his father about to fight. "Can't we do it after that?"

"Yeah," Trunks added, "we _never_ get to see the cool fights!"

"Just do what he says, boys," Vinny agreed upon Goku's words. "This ain't a debate, you know. And what's about to happen ain't gonna be kid-friendly."

He then turned his attention to Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo," he addressed, "I need you to take the rest of my nieces and nephews to that spaceship over there so they can join Briana. I suggest it's best for them to stay at a safe distance."

"Right," Piccolo nodded in agreement.

Vinny turned to his sister-in-law.

"Don't worry, Barbs," Vinny addressed. "They may have your fighting-dog skills, since you conceived them, but it's best for them to stay out of _this_ fight."

Barbara sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Vinny," she replied.

"That's not fair!" Trunks disagreed as Goten hung his head, sighing.

"Do what he says, Trunks," Vegeta shouted, "and don't make me tell you again."

He gave his son an intimidating glare, then.

"Aw, man!" Hanging his head, he knew that his father was right. "Okay. Guess we don't have a choice."

Bulma sighed in relief as the two boys began to fly off and Gohan was given a Senzu Bean.

"Just make sure Frieza's beaten, okay?" Goten addressed his father. "And beaten good."

And with that, the two Saiyan boys flew away.

* * *

Piccolo did what Vinny said, and gathered the remaining five puppies before flying with them to Frieza's ship.

"Aww, it's not fair that we have to sit in that stupid spaceship and watch," Marcus gloated.

"Trust me," Piccolo replied, "I'm just carrying out your uncle's orders."

"And it might be fun, big brother," Jonathan agreed. "Just think, Janet and I will finally get to spend some time with the four of you."

"Yeah," Janet agreed. "We'll finally get to know one another for once."

"How can it be fun," Ollie began, "when you have a dishonest mother who hasn't even mentioned, for once, that she's a fighting dog?!"

"Yeah!" Jenny agreed. " _And_ that she's never even mentioned Sheridan since she was released?!"

Piccolo sighed. "Puppies," he retorted.

Finally, they made it to the ship and into the healing chamber, where they saw a then-surprised Briana and a still-recovering Arnie.

"Ollie? Jenny? Marcus? Janet? Jonathan? What are _you_ guy's doing here?"

Piccolo explained, "Your Uncle Vinny suggested they'd join you so they could be at a safe distance." He then noticed Arnie in the healing chamber. "I don't understand why you'd be so forgiving to a Frieza Force soldier, let alone have romantic feelings for him."

"Arnie's not all bad, Mr. Piccolo," Briana replied. "Deep down, I know that there's still some good in him, despite being raised as a fighter like my mother was."

Ollie turned away. "That bitch of a mother," he retorted. "Why didn't she mention about her being a fighter sooner?"

"Ollie," Briana began, "I know she hasn't been quite honest with us before, but sooner or later, we must learn to forgive her, just like _I_ was forgiving to Arnie." With that, she turned her attention to the healing chamber.

"You care for Arnie, don't you?" Jenny asked.

Briana nodded. "I just hope he recovers soon."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Sorbet snarled.

"I'll reassemble what little we have left of the troops," he addressed Frieza. "We might still need them."

As Sorbet floated away, Frieza gave a rather-disagreeable look.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," he began, looking at Goku, "but _this_ could at least make it a more interesting fight." He then addressed the Saiyan, "Here at last, Goku. I've been waiting a long time for this. Finally I can claim the revenge I've dreamed of for all these years." He looked at Vegeta by Goku's side. "I didn't think I'd see Vegeta with you," he continued, "but monkeys do travel in troops."

Vegeta took this with a sarcastic laugh.

"And I thought we were done with you for good, Frieza," Goku replied. "Last time I saw you, you were in pieces."

"His minions used the Dragon Balls, Mr. Son," Vinny explained, "right before Stewie used them to bring my big brother Brian and his family back."

"What, is this true?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah," Vinny replied, "I saw it myself."

"And I _am_ pretty grateful, Vinny," Brian said, walking to his brother. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Vinny replied.

"Yes," Frieza complimented, "it _is_ nice to see a fraternal bond between two Earth dogs. But my minions used the Dragon Balls to save me from that humiliation I received from Earth's hell." He recalled the times he was trapped in the cocoon on the sakura tree. "You can't imagine my suffering there! I spent most of my days strung up like a damned pupating moth, trapped over a field of flowers where angels and fairies and enchanted stuffed animals lived! They played asinine songs about smiling and warm fuzzy hugs! Instead of ruling with an iron fist, I was serenaded by teddy bears!"

"Don't try to put that one on us, lizard breath," Vinny taunted. " _You're_ the one who came here looking for a fight. That's why Trunks killed you. It was _your_ choice."

"Oh, but I had to come here," Frieza replied. "While I do disgrace that taunt you just gave me, canine, both you and Goku are far too thickheaded to understand."

Goku growled at his remark. "Thickheaded?" he repeated.

"Your death is my remedy and required before I move on," Frieza continued, to Goku, "because I'll never be able to sleep in this cosmos knowing that I share it with you!"

Frieza ascended from his hover chair and ditched it away with his tail. Goku noticed how stronger Frieza's gotten.

"You've changed, Frieza," he growled. "I can tell you're a lot stronger, too."

"I'm so glad you noticed," Frieza replied, looking like he was about to charge at him. "I've been training insensitively every day since my return to make sure I wouldn't lose to you again. Having to put real effort into anything was a first for me, Goku. I'll make sure you pay for that, as well." Brian shuddered in fear behind his little brother. "But actually, trying has made me stronger than I predicted. My old power was a tiny speck compared to what I possess now."

With that, Frieza descended, chuckling.

"It's been a really long time, Frieza," Goku smirked, "and in case you didn't notice, I've gotten stronger, too."

"Good remark, Mr. Son," Vinny complimented.

"Thanks, Lenny," Goku replied.

"Vinny," Vinny corrected.

"Well, then," Frieza began, "as fun as this playing 'No-I'm-Stronger-Than-You-Are,' I think I should settle things with a proper demonstration." He cracked his neck joints, readied his fists and started to charge. "The first time you and I fought, Goku, I've made mistakes and you've caught me off guard. So, to ensure that won't happen again, I'm going to take my final form from the start."

"What?" Vinny gasped. "He's going straight into his final form? I thought we'd see him go into his second and third forms first, but final at once?"

Energy surrounded Frieza as he bellowed. The remnants of the Frieza Force gasped in terror. Even Sorbet shuddered.

"Lord Frieza!" he shouted, about to shied himself.

Frieza continued bellowing as he started glowing.

"Everyone, take cover!" Brian shouted.

The Griffins, Tracy, and the dogs took cover along with Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma and Jaco. Goku and Vegeta, however, didn't even flinch.

Inside the spaceship, Piccolo and the puppies shuddered in fear. Arnie, barely conscious while recovering, had sensed something.

 _"It's just as I had feared,"_ he thought. _"Lord Frieza's going straight into his final form."_

Frieza took one loud bellow and gathered all the energy he could, enough to vaporize all but one of the Frieza Force. The lone survivor was Sorbet. He saw that there was nothing left of the Force.

"No!" he shouted. "What the hell was he thinking? Wiping out the entire Frieza Force?"

Goku and Vegeta shuddered as well.

When the smoke cleared, in place of Frieza's appearance, his chestnut-shaped skull, his violet armor and black tunic removed, was a pure-white-skinned reptilian with violet accents on his head, shoulders, wrist and ankle plates, and on his torso, floating on where a huge patch of land used to be. This was Frieza's true form.

The Griffins sans Stewie, Tracy, the dogs save for Brian and Vinny, and Bulma gasped, horrified at the appearance.

"Holy crap!" Goku gasped. "That's incredible. Just what kind of training did he do?"

Master Roshi deflated.

"Guys, this is way worse than I thought," he feared. "If there was ever a time to run for the hills, this is it!" With that, he ran off.

"Wait," Brian said in confusion, getting Stewie, Barbara and Vinny's attention. " _That's_ Frieza's final form? But he looks so vulnerable and puny. He doesn't even have any armor on."

"Don't be so sure, Brian," Stewie replied. "Vinny informed me, while I read the manga, that even though it appears he isn't wearing anything, he actually _is_. What we're seeing is his bio suit."

"It's a natural form of armor that his race wears," Vinny added. "And looks _can_ be deceiving. He even killed in this form."

Brian and Barbara gasped.

* * *

"I'll tell you this," Goku began, "you're no pushover, that's for sure. If you weren't rotten to the core, you'd actually make a perfect sparring partner for me. What a waste of talent."

"That's just the kind of drivel that makes your existence so intolerable," Frieza remarked.

Goku powered up, his ki flared.

"Go on," Frieza continued. "Channel that Super Saiyan glow that I do despise so much."

"Quite honestly, Frieza," Goku replied, "I'm not sure I need to yet."

"Well, well," Frieza realized, "our monkey's wearing even-bigger britches. Very well, then. The black-haired Goku's pelt will look just as good on my wall."

Goku turned his attention to the dogs.

"Vinny," he called, "if you and your dog friends want to fuse and join me in this fight, now would be a good time."

"For once," Vinny replied, "you got my name right. Okay." With that, Vinny, joined by Brian, Barbara and Sheridan, ran to him. "Okay, guys, remember what Stewie and I choreographed. And Sheridan, while Brian and I fuse, you and Barbs must do so, despite your quarrel."

Sheridan grunted. "Fine."

The four dogs got into position, and performed the dance, but not before Goku gave them some of his energy.

"Fu-sion, ha!" the dogs shouted.

And with that, in place of four dogs were two hybrid dogs wearing robes. These were the results of the dance they performed. One of the dogs resembled Brian with Vinny's fur and eyebrows. The other resembled what Sheridan looked like with Barbara's golden fur replacing Sheridan's white fur.

 _Inside the mind of Brian and Vinny's fusion, Brian and Vinny were collarless, each inside a sphere of light._

 _"This is amazing!" Vinny cheered. "We performed a perfect fusion!"_

 _"Yeah," Brian agreed. "But what do we call ourselves in this form?"_

 _"Hmmm, hadn't thought about a name. How about 'Vinian'?"_

 _"You mean a name combined from our names, 'Vinny' and 'Brian'?"_

 _Vinny nodded._

 _"Works for me," Brian agreed, shrugging._

Outside Vinian's mind, he addressed Goku in a two-toned voice of Brian and Vinny's, "Call me 'Vinian', Goku. And as for Barbara and Sheridan's fusion, you can call _her_ 'Barbaridan'."

"Barbaridan?" the female fusion repeated, confused. " _That's_ lame."

"I don't mind," Goku replied, "I think they're great fusion names. Now, remember about the time limit."

"We know, Goku," Vinian replied, aware.

As soon as Vinian finished, he, Barbaridan and Goku prepared their fighting stances, aiming for Frieza.

"Three against one?" Frieza said. "Very well. I can take you all at once."

And with that, the battle began as both sides clashed.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Again, this is combined from a Dragon Ball Super episode and Resurrection 'F'. This time, I'm combining elements from the end of "Earth! Gohan! Both on the Ropes! Hurry and Get Here, Goku!" in this chapter.  
_


	15. Reunion: New Brian and Annabelle

Chapter 13 - Reunion: New Brian and Annabelle

* * *

While they watched the fight begin, New Brian and Annabelle were amazed to see how well Sheridan fought, especially when she fused with Barbara to become Barbaridan.

"So," Annabelle began, "I take it being in that organization made our Sheridan even stronger."

"Yes," New Brian agreed, as the two saw the fight take to the sky.

"Oh, it seems like only yesterday that you sired her, and Anna and Bella."

New Brian nodded in agreement.

"I just can't believe you would commit pseudoside just to find her, New Brian," Lois shrugged.

"Pseudoside?" Annabelle repeated, confused.

"The Griffins thought I killed myself when I ran away from them," New Brian informed.

Stewie looked a bit uneasy at this.

 _"What could I say to the family?"_ he thought. _"If I tell them what really happened, they'll disown me and drop me off at a foster home for unwanted children."_

"That is so thoughtful, New Brian," Peter said in awe. "But the big question is... How did you two find each other again?"

"Well," New Brian lectured, "it all started yesterday afternoon when I was at the Drunken Clam..."

* * *

 _We are treated to a flashback of what happened the day before. New Brian sat at the bar drinking another shot, with a number of glasses in front of him. He looked pretty groggy._

 _"What's the matter, New Brian?" Jerome asked the border collie, wiping a glass. "You look down on the dumps."_

 _"Oh," New Brian moaned, "I've spent the last five months searching for my mate, Annabelle."_

 _The mention of that name got the attention of a middle-aged man wearing a blue Hawaiian jacket, a white undershirt and brown pants, who sat at a table next to the one Peter, Glenn, Joe and Cleveland Brown, who recently moved back to Quahog with the rest of his family, usually sat at._

 _"She's a Collie Dog, and she walks on all fours, unlike how **I** walk, since I do so on twos, and she's pretty much like a valley bitch," New Brian continued._

 _"I hear you, man," Jerome understood. "I hope you'll find her someday."_

 _As Jerome walked away still cleaning the glass, the middle-aged man walked over to New Brian._

 _"I couldn't help but overhear about your search for your mate," he addressed. "Lou Spinazola. I run a seedy apartment building in the rural part of town."_

 _"And what do you have to do with my search, Lou?" New Brian asked._

 _"I think one of the apartments in that building may have who you're looking for," Lou replied, prompting New Brian to widen his eyes in surprise._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah." With that, Lou pulled out a card from his pocket. "Here's the address."_

 _New Brian read the card while Lou walked back to his table. Afterwards, he turned his attention to Jerome, who shrugged back._

 _"Don't look at me."_

* * *

 _After paying the tip and leaving the Clam, New Brian got into the Mustang and drove to the apartment building on the address card Lou gave him._

 _While New Brian exited the car, he noticed the apartment building across the street. He noticed something very peculiar about it. However, he then turned his attention to the apartment building he was going to._

 _It wasn't until long when he saw Lou's car pull in._

 _"So, you've made it," Lou said with a smile. "Come on inside. I'll take you to the room she's at."_

 _"Thanks," New Brian complimented. "I believe my search has come to an end, thanks to you."_

 _Lou chuckled as he and New Brian went inside. Lou led New Brian to the door on the second floor with the number 23 on it. He knocked on the door._

 _"Annie," Lou addressed, "there's someone at the door who you want to see."_

 _"Coming," the all-to-familiar voice to New Brian called back._

 _When the door opened, New Brian was so surprised, his sad expression curled up into a smile._

 _"Annabelle," he whispered._

 _"New Brian!" Annabelle shouted in excitement as she ran to him. "Oh, it's so good to see you again."_

 _"It's so good to see **you**!" New Brian replied. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Annabelle sighed and looked down. "When you and the girls disappeared while I searched for food for y'all," she informed, "I was so sad. I went to look for you, but the four of you were nowhere to be found. That was before Lou found me. He could tell I didn't have a home to go to, so he offered me a place to stay." With that, Annabelle showed him the inside of the apartment she stayed at. "It may be run down and coming to pieces, but with your help, we can get it up and running." She then turned her attention to Lou. "That is, if Lou here doesn't mind."_

 _"I don't mind at all," Lou replied, handing New Brian a key to the apartment. "As of this moment, since Annie's your mate, you live in this apartment, too. I just have one rule here: no kissing the mailman."_

 _"Well," New Brian shrugged, "I don't think that'll be a problem."_

 _"Mail's here," a deep voice called, getting Lou and New Brian's attention._

 _"Wow," New Brian said, surprised._

* * *

"And that's what happened, Peter," New Brian finished. "Annabelle and I now live in apartment. It may be run down, but we can make it lively."

"Well," Lois replied, "I'm sure the two of you can still manage."

Just then, New Brian, Lois and Annabelle heard a thud. Barbaridan fell on her back, but did manage to survive. However, she felt a great deal of pain.

Vinnian descended to her, then ran to her aid.

"Are you okay, Barbaridan?" Vinnian asked her.

"Yeah, we're fine," Barbaridan replied before both fusions defused back into Brian, Vinny, Barbara and Sheridan.

"Ladies," Vinny addressed, "why didn't your attacks work? Both of us could have had the upper hand with Goku against Frieza, you know."

"Our attacks wouldn't have gotten weak," Sheridan began, glarring at Barbara, "if Barbara had just kicked him when I did."

"Well," Barbara crossed her arms, "if you had only dealt punches on Frieza when _I_ did..."

"You should have followed my orders!" Sheridan shouted.

"Me?!" Barbara shouted back. "Your attacks were too weak! I should have lead and you should have followed!"

"Oh, yeah?! I should be the leader anyway!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

Vegeta's shout got their attention.

"If you two bitches would have focused on fighting Frieza than each other, _your_ attacks would not have gotten weaker!"

"That's no way to talk to our dogs," Lois growled, slapping Vegeta in the face, "especially if you _did_ use the homonym form of the word 'bitch'. But I wouldn't use that term the wrong way if I were you."

"Careful, Lois," Vinny calmed. "Vegeta's a Saiyan prince. You don't wanna make him mad, or he could kill you. He wouldn't hurt a human woman, especially not his wife, Bulma."

Bulma blushed in embarassment on this.

"But he _is_ right about how Barbara and Sheridan acted toward each other." On this, he turned to the two female dogs. "Barbs, Sher, Fusion ain't just about attacks and individuality. You two need to unite more than just each other the next time you fuse into Barbaridan; you need to unite your hearts, just like Brian and I do when we fuse into Vinnian."

"I agree," Brian added. "Not only do we share a brotherly bond with each other, but we can unite our hearts as one."

On this, both Barbara and Sheridan felt ashamed of themselves, and looked at each other sadly before sighing.

"Think about it," Vinny concluded before all four dogs saw Goku and Frieza descend.

"Why are they coming back down?" Brian asked. "What the hell are they up to?"

"Yeah," New Brian agreed as he and Annabelle ran to the group. "What _are_ they up to?"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Next chapter, Goku and Frieza show off the results of their training._


	16. Transformations: Blue vs Gold

Chapter 14 - Transformations: Blue vs. Gold

* * *

Goku and Frieza descended to the ground while Vegeta watched, with the Griffins, Tracy and the dogs behind him.

"In case you're wondering," Goku called the group, "both of us have been holding something back. So, it's time we both went all in: no reserves."

"No reserves?" Vinny repeated. "What do you mean by that, Mr. Son?"

"You'll see, Vinny."

And with that, Goku clenched his fists and the ground started shaking. Pebbles rose around him, and wind had formed. Suddenly, Goku bellowed, and flared up in an azure glow. Still flaring up, Goku revealed himself to now have light blue hair and glowing blue pupils in his eyes.

Frieza, Brian, Barbara, Vinny, Sheridan and Stewie were astonished, while the rest of the Griffins and Tracy gasped in surprise.

"That power," Vinny said, getting the group's attention. "It's amazing!"

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "This must be a Super Saiyan form, but with glowing blue hair instead of gold."

"Not bad, if I do say so myself," Goku complimented them. Turning to Frieza, he continued, "What do _you_ think, Frieza?"

"So, what is this?" Frieza asked. "Super Saiyan with Blue Hair Dye?"

Goku chuckled. "It's a little more complicated than that," he replied. "You don't have the patience for the full story, Frieza, so let's just say I got a taste of something called Super Saiyan God. And now, I've learned to tap into that power on my own."

"Super Saiyan God?" Brian repeated. "But isn't that breaking one of the Ten Commandments, 'Thou shalt not have any gods other than God himself'?"

"Aren't you supposed to be an atheist, Brian?" Stewie regarded.

"I _am_ , but this is too much."

"Not bad at all, Goku," Frieza complimented. "This is just further vindication. If I haven't evolved into a new level myself, then this would might have proven perilous for me."

Goku replied, "I think it's time you stopped talking and started showing me."

Frieza got into his so-called presentation pose: his arms spread in front of him while he advanced his left foot in front of his right.

"Here you go," he said. "As a reward for your foolishly-noble honesty, you may have the privilege of being crushed beneath the weight of my full and unbridled power."

After Goku chuckled, Frieza clenched his fists, and flared up, bellowing. His aura glowed a blinding golden shimmer. The ground below him crumbled until there was nothing left but a floating rock. Vegeta winced. The Griffins, Tracy, the dogs, Gohan, Tien, Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin and Jaco shielded their eyes, as did the first and second litters and Piccolo inside the spaceship.

"Dammit," Piccolo growled. "It's like Frieza has gone a whole new level."

"It's more than that, Mr. Piccolo," Briana replied, getting his attention. "Before Arnie asked me to put him inside the healing tank, he told me that he trained with Frieza so he could show off his new form."

"What?" Piccolo widened his eyes in shock. "Frieza has a new form?"

"Yeah," Briana replied. "And he said it rivals even the Super Saiyan form!"

Arnie, still inside the healing tank, had sensed hard what was going to happen.

 _"Exactly as I feared,"_ he thought. _"Frieza's evolving."_

Back outside, Frieza's aura glowed even stronger, and now, Goku and Vegeta shielded _their_ eyes as well. When the light finally subsided, Frieza undertook a new form. His hands, feet and face changed colors from white to violet, and the purple accents on his head and wrist and ankle shackles changed to blue-violet. His bio-suit had now covered his shoulders, and was a shimmering gold and light gold. Thunderstroms had formed, and the sky was cloudy.

"That power," Goku said in awe, unshielding his eyes. "It's amazing."

"No," Vegeta said, shocked. "It can't be. He has a new form?"

Inside the ship, the inhabitants uncovered their eyes and saw the new form firsthand.

"Whoa," Piccolo said. "It's like I feel the power of one-hundred Friezas."

Just then, the healing tank beeped, and the fluids inside had drained. Arnie was fully healed. He removed the mask covering his snout and stepped out.

"Arnie, you're healed already?" Briana said, running to him.

"Yes," Arnie replied, smiling at her. "Thanks for letting me understand." He had sensed what had just happened. "And I fear that we're not going to live through this."

* * *

Frieza chuckled. "I can tell our spectators are quite astonished by my new form."

"Believe me, Frieza," Goku replied. "No one's more surprised than _I_ am."

"I know gold's a bit gauche," Frieza began, "but I wanted to assure you grasped my new position atop the pecking order." He lifted an index finger then. "And for the sake of your feeble little mind," he continued, "let's keep the name simple as well; we'll call this 'Golden Frieza'."

"Wow," Vinny whispered in awe. "It _does_ look pretty gold."

"No kidding," Brian agreed.

"I gotta tell you," Barbara began, "gold is much more better for him than white."

Sheridan nodded in fear and agreement.

"Of course," Frieza continued, "I hope you realize this iteration has far more to it than its shimmering facade."

"I noticed," Goku replied. "you're far more powerful than I was expecting as well, and it's definitely got my heart beating a few ticks faster."

"This is going to be quite the epic battle, my old nemesis."

"Sure as hell won't be an easy one." Goku turned his attention to the four dogs. "Think you're gonna try again in stopping him with me?"

"Not quite yet, Mr. Son," Vinny called back. "Barbara and Sheridan still need to set aside their differences."

"Very well," Goku replied. "But until that time comes, Frieza's all mine."

As Goku and Frieza prepared their battle stances, a J-Pop song played in the background.

だから愛を叫ぶしかない 誰もがひとりじゃないから _(And so I've got no choice but to scream for love, because nobody's alone)_

それぞれの名を呼びあうことに 背中を向けちゃいけない _(We mustn't turn our back on calling every name out to each other)_

As Goku and Frieza resumed their battle, Barbara looked sadly at Sheridan.

"You know, Sheridan," she addressed, "since both Brian and Vinny _are_ brothers, and we love both of them, I guess I should apologize to you for not being there for you when James threw me out."

"And _I'm_ sorry for holding a grudge against you, Barbara," Sheridan apologized back. "So, if we want Brian and Vinny to love us and keep their brotherly bond, we must learn to set aside our differences. Truce?"

With that, Sheridan held out a paw.

"Truce," Barbara replied, shaking her paw.

遅すぎることはない 手を握りあうこと _(I've never been too late, nor have we squeezed each other's hands)_

奪いあい傷つけあう 明日はもう必要ない _(We no longer need a tomorrow where we steal from and hurt each other)_

At that moment, both were given some energy from Gohan, as were Brian and Vinny.

"Gohan, ain't you too weak?" Vinny asked.

"Nah," Gohan replied. "I have enough left in me to share some energy with you. After all, you _are_ going to help Dad stop Frieza."

狭くなったこの空で 太陽が微笑むために _(This sky has gotten narrower, so that the sun can smile)_

僕らひとりひとりが雲をどかしてみよう _(One by one, let's try removing the clouds)_

"So, what do you say, ladies?" Vinny asked Barbara and Sheridan. "You want to give this another shot?"

Barbara and Sheridan looked at each other again, this time, smiling, as they renewed their friendship.

"Yes," Barbara answered.

"Let's do it," Sheridan added.

"Together," both said at the same time.

争いの最中に生まれた迷い 不条理が僕を掴むけど・・・ _(Hesitation born in the midst of conflict-the absurdity seizes me, but...)_

The dogs got into their Fusion Dance stances and performed the dance.

"Fu-sion, ha!" they shouted before their fingertips touched.

Once again, in place of Brian, Vinny, Barbara and Sheridan were Vinnian and Barbaridan.

だから愛を叫ぶしかない 誰もがひとりじゃないから _(And so I've got no choice but to scream for love, because nobody's alone)_

それぞれの名を呼びあうことに 背中を向けちゃいけない _(We mustn't turn our back on calling every name out to each other)_

"Now let's kick some reptile tail!" Vinnian declared.

"Yeah!" Barbaridan agreed.

And just like that, both of the fused dogs joined Goku in the fight against Frieza.

だから"今"を駆けるしかない 夢を生きるその先に _(And so I've got no choice but to head through the "present" to a future where I live my dreams)_

優しい未来が手を広げて 君の笑顔を待ってる _(For a gentle future, I'll spread my hands and wait for your smile)_

Of the spectators that were watching, the Griffins, New Brian and Annabelle had shed tears of joy.

"It's so nice that Barbara and Sheridan finally made up," Lois said.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "And it's all on account of the bond Brian and Vinny share as brothers."

As soon as Peter said that, a purple sphinx cat wearing godlike clothing and a tall humanoid pale-blue-skinned white-haired person wearing a maroon robe, a black cuirass and a large light blue ring around his neck appeared. These were Beerus the Destroyer and his angel teacher Whis. Whis had carried his scepter with him.

"Good afternoon," Whis greeted the spectators, getting their attention.

"Whis, Lord Beerus," Krillin said in surprise. "Are you here to help?"

"Of course not," Whis replied as his scepter vanished, "we've come here for that offering of the strawberry sundae." Beerus licked his lips. "I trust you still have it, Bulma?"

"Oh, yeah," Bulma replied. "It's in Jaco's ship."

"Does it taste as good as it looks?" Beerus asked as New Brian and Annabelle started to growl at him. "I hope so, since I hate traveling for nothing. I'd have to destroy your planet if it's average."

"Calm down, New Brian, Annabelle," Stewie said to the two dogs, forcing them to stop growling. "I know dogs and cats usually don't get along very well, but you don't want to mess with Beerus, the god of destruction."

"God of destruction?" New Brian repeated. "Why the heck is he called that?"

New Brian and Annabelle then saw that Beerus gave a threatening stare at Bulma and prepared to fire an orb at her. The two were terrified at the sight as soon as Bulma panicked and rushed to the ship to grab the sundae. This calmed Beerus then before he watched the fight of Goku, Vinnian and Barbaridan against Frieza.

"Was that too much?" Frieza asked after he fired a slicing beam at the three before they dodged it. "I'm still getting used to this."

The three got on their feet and glared at him.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Some of the chapter is from "A Full-Throttle Battle! The Vengeful Golden Frieza!" while the rest is from Resurrection 'F'. Also, the J-Pop song used in the chapter is "Callin'" by Mikio Sakai. Just wanted to make sure that the Japanese lyrics were properly inserted into the fanfic. And I'm glad that Barbara and Sheridan reconciled. Aren't you?  
_


	17. Discontinuity, and Words of Farewell

_Author's Note: I'm sorry, everyone. I just couldn't think of how I would have planned out the next chapter. Anyway, I feel I should discontinue this fanfic, since it didn't do much for Brian4Life anyway; and she hasn't shown any interest in the Dragon Ball franchise. But here's how the rest of the fanfic should have gone, in a nutshell. Afterwhich, I should give the already-written final chapter._

* * *

While Whis and Beerus savor the strawberry sundae, Goku, Vinnian and Barbaridan are able to defeat Golden Frieza with teamwork. However, Sorbet critically injures Goku with his ring blast, but while Krillin gives the remaining Senzu Bean to Goku, with her remaining minute, Barbridan not only fights Sorbet, but also kills him, before she defuses back into Barbara and Sheridan. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and defeats Frieza, Who then reverts into his Final Form. And while Vegeta prepares to finish Frieza off, Frieza blows up the Earth, taking Vegeta and all of Quahog and Providence with it. However, Whis secures everyone else on a chunk of rock, and gives Goku a second chance to destroy Frieza after doing his temporal do-over ability. With that chance, Goku destroys Frieza with his Kamehameha Wave while Arnie helps him by sacrificing himself so that Frieza would not get away. This leaves Briana heartbroken. Goku uses his Instant Transmission on himself and the Griffins and Tracy to travel to New Namek so they can revive Dylan with the Namekian Dragon Balls. After Dylan is revived, Brian wishes that the memories of his death, as well as the memories of Barbara and the first litter's deaths, were erased from the minds of everyone currently on Earth. Barbara thinks about wishing that she would never have been brought to the dog fighting organization in the first place, so that she would never have met Brian or started a family with him, but because Brian's love for Barbara is strong, she gives the final wish to Vinny, who wishes that both Leo and Arnie would be revived. After the three wishes are granted, Briana is happy again, and Vinny gives Sheridan a new collar with an engagement ring inside the locket tag. And with that, Sheridan accepts Vinny's proposal to marry him. Afterwards, everyone returns to Earth for Vinny and Sheridan's wedding, and the feast for Whis and Beerus.

* * *

And so, we come to the final chapter of the fanfic, entitled "Words of Farewell".

* * *

Later that day, after the feast Bulma had prepared for Beerus and the wedding and reception for Vinny and Sheridan, everyone had gathered near the Griffin house. Gohan had already put his glasses back on, but was now wearing a tan polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Hey, Piccolo?" Gohan addressed the Namekian. "I'm very sorry for what happened back there. Dylan sacrificing himself for me was totally my fault."

"No need to apologize," Piccolo replied. "I know you gave everything you had in that fight."

"That's the problem. Clearly, everything I have isn't enough now. So, please, will you train me like when I was a kid? I have a growing family that I need to protect, and that means me powering up as much as I possibly can."

"I understand," Piccolo replied. "But it won't be easy. You let yourself get soft, so you better brace yourself for some hard work, kid."

"I'm counting on it. Thanks."

Piccolo winced.

Vegeta looked away from the crowd.

"I'm not going to thank you, Kakkarot," he addressed Goku, who was walking to him. "This just means that we're even."

"Easy there, Vegeta," Goku nervously replied. "I'm not going to talk about _that_. I'm just curious what you think about Whis saying that if we teamed up in these battles, like we did today with Vinnian and Barbridan, then people like Frieza wouldn't even have a chance. So, do you think we should start training together again?"

Vegeta turned away.

"No way," he disagreed. "I'd rather die than do that."

Goku chuckled. "Glad to hear it. Me, too."

Vegeta turned to Goku. "It's about time we agree on something."

The two then chuckled to each other.

"So," Vinny addressed the super warriors, "I guess it's time for you guys to return to the manga, right?"

"Yeah, Vinny," Goku agreed. "It was great fighting along with you guys. And I'm glad that you've reunited with your owner and everything."

Vinny smiled, turning to Leo.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. He then addressed Leo, "I guess you wouldn't mind having _two_ dogs in the family now, right, Leo?"

"That's right," Leo replied. "I think you have found a great mate in Sheridan."

Sheridan blushed.

"I hope we'll see each other again sometime, Mr. Son," Vinny continued to Goku, "even if you're in a comic book and you see me in reruns."

Brian waved, "Until we meet again, Son Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Tien, Bulma, Master Roshi."

Gohan smiled, waving back. "Until we meet again, Brian, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Dylan, Tracy."

Goten added, "See you again soon, Mr. Vinny, Miss Sheridan, Janet, Jonathan, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, Meg, Chris and Stewie."

"You, too, Mr. New Brian and Mrs. Annabelle," Trunks added.

"Bye, guys," New Brian replied.

"And to you, Arnie," Goku addressed the now-de-armored Pit Bull, "you may have just defected from the Frieza Force. So try not to put anymore harm to these guys."

"I won't, Son-kun," Arnie nervously replied. "I promise. I hope _you_ continue to train well."

As soon as everyone said their goodbyes, Stewie pressed the red button on his machine. In an instant, the super warriors disappeared, returning to the manga in the slot.

"You know, I gotta say," Vinny said, smiling. "It _was_ fun living with you guys. Of course, now that you have Brian, Barbs and their first litter back, I guess you won't be needing me no more."

"What do you mean, Vinny?" Lois replied. "There's always room for you here."

"Nah," Vinny happily disagreed. "Besides, I've wished Leo back, but I'll still remember you." He then pulled the manga from the slot. "By the way, Stews, I want you to have this."

"You..." Stewie stuttered. "You're giving me your copy of the _Resurrection 'F'_ manga?"

"Not just _that,_ Stewie. My entire _Dragon Ball_ manga collection. Every time you read a chapter of that manga, you're gonna be thinking of me, little guy." With that, Vinny rubbed Stewie's head.

Stewie chuckled and hugged him.

"Take good care of Sheridan, Leo and yourself, Vinny," Stewie whispered. "Come back and visit soon."

Vinny smiled with content. "We will."

New Brian took off his kerchief.

"By the way, Brian," he addressed the White Lab, "I want you to have this. Consider this as a gift from me and Annabelle, just so you can remember me."

"You're giving me your kerchief, New Brian?" Brian asked him. "It's going to be pretty risky, looking like a stray without it around your neck."

"Not exactly," New Brian replied, putting on a green collar he pulled out with a tag. "Lou Spinazola, the guy who owns the apartment building I found Annabelle at, gave me this green collar to wear, so I figured I'd wear _that_ instead. And Annabelle agreed that I should stay in her apartment, not just as mates, but also roommates."

Brian smiled at this. "Very well, Newby," he said. "I'll think about you every time I wear your kerchief."

"Don't sweat it," New Brian replied. "It's _yours_ now. You can keep it."

Annabelle gave her daughter a hug.

"I hope you and Vinny take good care of each other, darling," Annabelle said.

"Don't worry, Mom," Sheridan assured. "We'll be fine living with Leo."

Barbara addressed the first litter.

"And I guess the four of you will be living with _us_ again, now that you've forgiven me for being a fighter."

The four puppies looked at each other, then back to their mother.

"Actually," Jenny began, "we've decided to stay with Dylan."

"While it _was_ fun fighting alongside you today," Marcus added, "we find it fun living with a half-brother."

Barbara understood with content. "And what about _you_ , Briana?" She asked her eldest. "What do you plan on doing now that you have a boyfriend?"

"Don't worry, Barbara," Arnie assured, getting her attention. "I'll take good care of her, especially when it comes to training her everything I know, even when I was a member of the Frieza Force. And by the way, I'm sorry for fighting you and calling you 'dollface'."

"And I'm sorry for plotting my revenge against you," Barbara replied. "However, I just want to ask one favor: just don't call me 'dollface' again."

"And don't address _me_ by 'housedog' no more, neither," Vinny happily added, giving him a yellow collar to wear around his neck, "but rather by my _given_ name, 'Vinny'. Here. I want you to have this collar. Consider it a gift from me and Sheridan."

"I guess this means you're not afraid of fighting dogs anymore?"

"Nah. I realized, after today, that not _all_ fighters are bad, especially not in-laws like Barbara. And take it easy with them punches, too. I'd rather not have blood coming out of my mouth again. After all, I _did_ bring you back from the dead."

"Yeah, you did," Arnie agreed. "There's still one problem, though. Where am I going to live? James Woods has been confined."

Vinny looked in another direction.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself," he said, pointing in that direction.

"James?"

The actor in question came into the scene. The Griffins glared at him, Brian and Barbara growled at him, and both the first and second litters (except for Briana) cowered in fear behind Barbara.

"Easy, guys," Vinny assured, calming them down. "He's a friend now."

"Yes, it's true," James replied. "I just came to reunite with and pick up my dog, Arnie. I just got a call from Vinny about what happened today. I just couldn't believe that Arnie would give his life to stop that tyrant like that. But I'm glad that he has a girlfriend in one of your puppies, Barbara. Once again, I _am_ sorry for taking you into the organization and abusing you."

"That still doesn't mean I forgive you," Barbara glared, "even if you _do_ claim to be a born-again Christian."

"Stop it, Mom," Briana replied, getting her attention. "Just because he was mean to you doesn't mean he isn't worthy to deserve another chance."

"Briana, there's something you don't know about him."

"I agree with Briana, Barbara," Arnie replied, shrugging. "Sure, you may have your differences with James, but I think it's about time you set them aside."

Barbara sighed.

"I guess you're right, Arnie," Barbara agreed. "After all, Briana still wants to see you."

Brian had noticed that both Janet and Jonathan wanted to go to the tiny apartment with Vinny and Sheridan.

"Janet, Jonathan," Brian caught up with them, "how come you're going with your aunt and uncle?"

"Well," Janet began, "we pretty much enjoyed Uncle Vinny taking care of us when he was the Griffin family dog in your absence. So we figured he and Aunt Sheridan can still take care of us in the tiny apartment."

"Besides," Jonathan added, "Uncle Vinny and Aunt Sheridan are gonna have puppies, so somebody's gotta keep their eyes on things."

Brian hugged the second litter, shedding tears of joy. Barbara joined in as well.

"Be good to Uncle Vinny and Aunt Sheridan, okay?" Barbara said.

"We will, Mom," Janet replied.

Brian turned his attention to Vinny.

"Vinny," Brian addressed, "you and Sheridan be good to Janet and Jonathan for us, okay?"

"You got it, big brother," Vinny replied, giving a thumb up.

* * *

Not long after everyone said their goodbyes, Leo, Sheridan, Janet and Jonathan got inside the Taurus with Vinny driving it, New Brian and Annabelle got inside the Mustang, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus joined Tracy and Dylan in their station wagon, and Arnie joined James in his car, waving at Briana, promising to see her soon. Vinny smiled at Brian, who smiled at him back, before he started the Taurus. Brian and Barbara waved as the cars drove off.

"It's going to be hard not having kids to hang out with or to talk to," Barbara feared as Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris went inside the house.

"Don't worry, honey," Brian assured. " _Other_ puppies can come, even when we think about our first and second litters. As I say, we can make our family bigger."

Barbara smiled at her mate, knowing that he was right.

"Yes, we can," she nodded.

"Let's go inside," Brian whispered.

As soon as the dogs went inside, Stewie pulled out a sheet of paper, with plans for a violet-colored metal box with a glass window on it.

 _"Perhaps I should get back to that hobby someday,"_ he thought. _"But that might be for another time."_ He put the paper away and looked up at the orange-cerulean-blended sky, for it was getting close to dusk. _"While it is good to have Brian and Barbara back, I sure am going to miss having Vinny and Sheridan around, and hope those two can start a new life together."_ And with that, he smiled. _"Good luck, you guys."_

* * *

We cut to the inside of a body of water, then pan down to see the body supported by what appeared to be tree roots. Those roots connected to a field of yellow flowers, with a sakura tree in the middle. The sound of a parade was heard.

A group of stuffed animals played instruments around the tree.

We see a familiar white chin, growling in torment.

More stuffed animals had raised their paws again and again.

The similar red eyes narrowing as the figure still growled.

Pull back as we see the stuffed animals and a group of fairies greeting a cocoon attached to the tree. Trapped in the cocoon was Frieza, still in his Final Form; he had returned to what he described to be his hell, and he did not like it one bit.

"Welcome home!" the fairies greeted him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frieza whined, as he was once again forced to spend an eternity in this kind of torment.

* * *

 _I'm sorry I was unable to finish this, but Brian4Life convinced me to give the fanfic and OC rights back to Villains' Bad Girl right away, and therefore cancel the planned "Brian Moves Out" trilogy adaptation called "The Love Life of a Social Pariah" and the planned "Grow Up" rewrite with Ellie, from "Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog)", taking Sheridan's role. As of this moment, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, Janet, Jonathan, Sheridan and Arnie belong to Villains' Bad Girl again. It was a tough decision, but I think it's time to move on._

 _Besides, I think Villains' Bad Girl should get back to watching Family_ Guy _all over again. And there are free alternatives to Hulu like WatchCartoonOnline and KimCartoon, since Netflix no longer has Family Guy as of March 2018. So, farewell Barbara. My loss is Alicia's regain._


End file.
